


Merunia

by Saori_Inaka



Series: Universo Paralelo [1]
Category: My original work for a book, fictional fantasy romance
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fantasia, M/M, Magia, Other, Romance, Violencia, ficção
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saori_Inaka/pseuds/Saori_Inaka
Summary: A existência de um Universo Paralelo é algo que as pessoas dizem ser impossível mas quando há magia, nada é impossível.O Universo Paralelo é composto por duas dimensões e entre elas existem várias formas de vida e civilizações, que vivem em paz e harmonia umas com as outras há já várias gerações.Até ao dia em que uma estranha força maligna, os Neriamus, aparece para conquistar e destruir as duas dimensões do Universo Paralelo: Alos e Súria. Mas com esta terrível ameaça, chega também uma jovem chamada Marian, que sendo a última sobrevivente do povo de Salonis, é enviada para os salvar da tirania e opressão do inimigo.Muitas aventuras esperam esta jovem desconhecida. Será que ela vai conseguir deter esta ameaça sozinha?A sua primeira aventura começa aqui, em Merunia.





	1. Capítulo Um - parte 7

**Author's Note:**

> Esta é uma obra completamente original e fictícia, inspirada em outras obras que fui lendo ao longo da minha vida e das experiências vividas. Quaisquer semelhanças com outras obras ou pessoas, nada é de propósito nem a desrespeitar os devidos direitos de autor. esta história veio da minha imaginação. Obra em andamento e posso demorar a postar conteúdo novo. Já tenho alguns capítulos completos mas vou colocando aos poucos para não deixar a história muito tempo parada. Espero que gostem e deixem comentários. E sejam pacientes comigo, sou lenta a trabalhar e demorada mas sempre que possível publico mais partes. Se avistarem erros ortográficos não se espantem e por gentileza apontem nos comentários, que assim que conseguir, eu corrijo. Obrigado :D

Nessa manhã, acordar foi um autêntico pesadelo. Eu ainda me sentia muito cansada, mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos e doía-me o corpo todo, como se tivesse andado à luta com o monstro do armário a noite toda. Entrei em modo automático. Ao levantar-me da cama enrolei-me toda nos lençóis que nem uma múmia e aos tropeções, lá consegui com algum esforço alcançar a casa de banho e tomar um duche rápido. Ao tentar vestir-me, esbarrei-me contra a porta do armário, mandei uma sabrina a voar para a casa de banho e depois quase que adormecia em pé enquanto descia as escadas para ir tomar o pequeno-almoço. A Salim não parecia estar muito melhor, parecia estar sentada de olhos fechados à mesa e com a boca meia aberta, ainda tinha o cabelo todo despenteado e parecia que a qualquer momento ia cair de sono, com a cara mesmo em cima da tijela dos cereais. A nossa sorte é que era sábado e não tínhamos que nos preocupar com o facto de chegar tarde à escola mas o hábito fazia com que acordássemos como um relógio sempre à mesma hora todas as manhãs. E tínhamos que aproveitar bem este fim-de-semana para descansar bem porque vinham aí dias muito atarefados e ia ser trabalho vinte e quatro horas por dia. O dia do desfile estava quase a chegar.  
Depressa veio a segunda-feira e é já daqui a uma semana que celebramos um dia muito especial, o Feriado Libertino. Hoje é dia um de Janeiro de 6326 e foi há coisa de três milénios atrás que nasceu a nossa querida e amada cidade de Salonis. E o Feriado Libertino é o dia em que celebramos a nossa liberdade numa nova terra. Assim sendo, todos têm um papel a desempenhar nesta festa e no desfile comemorativo que vai passar pelas ruas da cidade. Todos contribuem para que seja um dia memorável e diferente todos os anos. Por isso, esta semana e até ao dia do desfile, iam ser os dias mais longos e cansativos do ano. Mas no final de contas, valia sempre a pena o esforço e dedicação para aproveitarmos uma ocasião sem igual e festejarmos o motivo pelo qual estamos vivos e que nos faz seguir em frente à procura de um futuro melhor. A boa notícia era para as crianças que, com todo este trabalho dos adultos, ficavam com mais tempo livre e menos trabalhos de casa.   
Todos os dias eu tinha que me levantar cedo e passar o dia inteiro na escola até altas horas da madrugada. Haviam grandes cartazes com letras gordas e vazias à espera pacientemente a altura de serem pintadas, pedaços soltos de grinaldas estrategicamente colocadas para depois os montarmos como puzzles, montanhas de papel crepe e arame fino dentro de caixas de papelão pare serem utilizados nas flores de papel e para as decorações das ruas e dos carros de madeira que iam desfilar pela cidade. E estavam espalhadas pela divisão ainda muitas outras caixas enormes cheias de materiais, tintas, fitas e tecidos para fazer os milhentos fatos a serem usados durante as celebrações e atrações do desfile. A cidade toda trabalhava e andava em alvoroço e, assim como nós tratávamos de fazer as decorações, cartazes e fatos, haviam outras pessoas que ficavam com a tarefa de fazer os comes e bebes, de colocar as decorações já prontas nas ruas, montar os carros e o palco do espetáculo, da música ao vivo e atuações e claro, não podiam faltar os efeitos especiais que com um toque de um feitiço trazia aquela magia especial para o evento. Uma enorme e infindável lista de coisas para fazer da qual não podíamos fugir.  
\- Salim? Então, como vão essas coroas de flores? Há flores que cheguem ou é preciso fazer mais? – Perguntei eu, tentando falar o mais alto que podia para que ela percebesse o que eu dizia. Mas suponho que numa sala cheia de pessoas feitas baratas tontas sempre a correr de um lado para o outro a trabalhar, era complicado. Mandei de novo a pergunta por um fio telepático e ela olhou na minha direção.   
\- Está tudo bem, não te preocupes. As flores que fizemos devem chegar por agora mas contudo, se for preciso, daqui a pouco volto a confirmar e peço para fazerem mais. – Respondeu ela, gesticulando positivamente com o polegar. – Esse cartaz está a ficar um espetáculo, Marian.  
Sorrimos uma para a outra e resolvemos não falar mais nada, no meio de toda aquela confusão era impossível termos uma conversa normal. Para espanto de todos, os dias passaram a correr e tudo ficou pronto mais cedo do que o previsto, dando ainda tempo para fazermos uma vistoria rápida e aperfeiçoar as coisas nuns últimos ensaios. Depois deixamos tudo preparado e fomos para casa descansar.   
Amanhã ia ser o grande dia.  
O dia amanheceu e o sol brilhou através da janela, eu espreguicei-me e bocejei abertamente. Aquelas horas de descanso souberam-me muito bem, olhei para o lado e não encontrei a Salim, provavelmente já se tinha levantado e saído. Ontem como chegamos tarde e muito cansadas, comemos um jantar leve a adormecemos logo ali no sofá da sala de estar. Eu levantei-me, arrumei o sofá e levei o tabuleiro com a loiça para a cozinha. Preparei um pequeno-almoço rápido e depois de me vestir, pus os pés ao caminho para ir também para a escola.   
Quando cheguei à escola, não se via ninguém parado, toda a gente tinha as suas tarefas para cumprir e não se podiam dar ao luxo de esquecer nenhum pormenor. Tinha que ficar tudo perfeito. A Salim estava ocupada a colocar as coroas de flores numas cestas grandes para depois as distribuir pelos participantes, o Uni estava ocupado a dar os últimos retoques nos cartazes e no outro lado da sala estavam algumas pessoas com o guião da peça na mão a rever algumas cenas mais complicadas para o teatro. E eu estava com as mãos ocupadas nos fatos dos figurinos, colocando alguns folhos, laços ou brilhantes que estavam em falta. O desfile só começava por volta das duas horas da tarde mas haviam já muitas outras atividades a decorrer na propriedade da escola e na pequena praceta em frente à mesma, desde jogos tradicionais a bancas cheias de comidas deliciosas, um autêntico festival que duraria o dia inteiro.   
Sem darmos por isso, as duas horas vieram e era a altura do desfile sair à rua. A nossa cidade estava em festa, lá fora havia animação e as ruas estavam cheias de pessoas vestidas com os seus melhores fatos e com fitas e pétalas de flores nas mãos para depois as atirarem aos que iam passar no desfile. Todas as casas se encontravam enfeitadas com arranjos de flores e colchas coloridas e vistosas, penduradas nas suas janelas ou varandas. O desfile era o acontecimento do ano em que toda a gente vinha para a rua e só os mais preguiçosos é que ficavam dentro de casa. Assim que o desfile começou o seu percurso, as bandas de música começaram a tocar para animar o público e para marcar o compasso a que deviam andar, choviam fitas e pétalas de flores e ouviam-se risos e vivas, todos estavam eufóricos com o que viam. Os figurinos estavam magnificamente vestidos com os seus fatos coloridos, as suas plumas nos chapéus de aba larga e os sapatos bicudos de Aladino cheios de pedrinhas e brilhantes. Os carros de madeira estavam esplendorosamente decorados, tinham faixas grossas e largas de tecido de ambos os lados, arcos cheios de flores de papel das cores do arco-íris, fitas de plástico finas coladas na traseira que esvoaçavam com o vento e como não podia faltar, uns feitiços inofensivos para fazer o carro andar lentamente, as flores brilhar e deixar um rasto luminoso de pozinhos mágicos à sua volta. Nós estávamos muito orgulhosas, o desfile estava a correr lindamente e, apesar de este ano não participarmos no desfile em si, ao ajudar a preparar tudo e trabalhar nos bastidores dava uma satisfação enorme de um trabalho bem feito. Apesar de parecer grande, o desfile não tinha muita coisa e além dos figurinos, das bandas de música, dos carros de madeira enfeitados, dos meninos e meninas da escola que levavam fitas de tecido colorido e as suas flautas e dos cartazes pintados espalhados por toda a parte, não havia mais nada. E tão depressa como começou, também acabou. Ao terminar o desfile, a multidão que os seguia entrou no grande pavilhão de ginástica da escola e acomodou-se o mais confortavelmente possível e esperavam ansiosamente o que viria a seguir. Nós estávamos nos bastidores, ansiosos e nervosos. A peça que ia ser apresentada era muito bonita mas também muito complicada, não tinha nada a ver com o tema da festa mas ensinava uma boa lição de vida. Era a favorita de todos os professores, a intemporal história do Romeu e da sua amada Julieta. Apagaram-se as luzes. Abriram-se as cortinas e um holofote brilhou no centro do palco. Fez-se silêncio absoluto e a peça começou.  
A noite era ainda uma criança quando a peça terminou, ouviram-se muitos aplausos e bravos, enquanto todos os atores ainda estavam em cima do palco a fazer a devida vénia ao público. Depois retiraram-se e todos saíram para a brisa refrescante da noite para aproveitar os comes e bebes. Aquela era uma ótima ocasião para relaxar e conversar com os amigos e passar um bom bocado. Mais tarde, as bandas iriam tocar novamente para abrir a pista de dança e o divertimento iria durar até à uma da madrugada, altura em que iriam ser lançados os fogos-de-artifício para terminar em grande o Feriado Libertino. 

A minha manhã não começou lá muito bem. Acordei muito cedo e com uma enorme dor de cabeça. Desci até à cozinha e bebi um copo de água. Voltei para a cama mas depois de estar acordada foi impossível voltar a adormecer. A dor de cabeça parecia persistente mas ao fim de algum tempo, começou a afrouxar e diminuir, deixando uma dor e latência suportável. Dores de cabeça como aquela não eram de estranhar porque nestes últimos dias aconteciam dia sim, dia não. Nestas duas semanas, o meu sono e as minhas noites andavam cada vez mais agitados. Não passava uma noite em que eu não tivesse um pesadelo. Já não conseguia dormir muitas horas seguidas e depois não voltava facilmente a adormecer. Por sorte, nos dois dias que se seguiram consegui recuperar algumas horas de sono extra mas ainda me sentia enjoada e muito cansada. As sete longas badaladas do relógio a anunciar que já eram sete horas da manhã, chamou a minha atenção. Era inevitável e tinha que me arrastar para fora da cama, mesmo sem vontade nenhuma. Com muito custo, levantei-me da cama, fiz uma visita rápida ao banheiro para me refrescar e depois fui ao armário para escolher algo para vestir. Olhei de relance para todas as minhas roupas e sinceramente, não sentia vontade nenhuma de vestir o que quer que fosse. Deixei os meus olhos vaguearem um pouco mais até que me deparei com uma pequena caixa redonda, cheia de pó e meia amarelada do passar do tempo. Eu fiz um movimento para a apanhar e segurando-a gentilmente nos braços, passei a minha mão pela tampa retirando grande parte do pó e deixando a descoberto uma linda borboleta colorida um pouco desbotada e gasta. Ao olhar fixamente para aquela pintura, depressa me veio à memória o que estava guardado ali dentro. Um vestido azul-esverdeado que a minha mãe fizera antes de partir. O vestido tinha sido feito todo à mão e cada ponto ali cozido estava cheio de amor, carinho e dedicação. Ele era bonito, leve e chegava-me aos pés. Ele foi feito há cem anos atrás e foi guardado nesta caixa com um feitiço para não se degradar com o tempo. Este vestido estava carregado de recordações, senti uma mistura de sentimentos e sensações dentro de mim. Estava decidido, iria vesti-lo. Só esperava que ele me servisse, eu tinha crescido e mudado desde a altura em que ele tinha sido feito. Mas para minha surpresa, ele serviu. Assentava-me como uma luva. Tive curiosidade e olhei-me no espelho. O vestido ficava-me muito bem, mostrava as minhas curvas femininas e realçava ainda mais a cor dos meus olhos. Era feito de um tecido leve e macio, longas tiras de tecido sobrepostas a compor a saia que caíam até ao chão, tinha uma faixa cintada abaixo do peito, um decote respeitoso em forma de coração com umas alças largas e caídas para os lados, que deixavam a descoberto os meus ombros. Eu tinha as minhas características de mulher bem desenvolvidas agora e isso era uma perspetiva diferente da que eu tinha em mente. Não tinha realmente dado conta do quanto eu tinha mudado. Mas agradou-me a diferença que vi refletida no espelho. A única coisa que vi e de que não gostei foi a expressão de cansaço estampada no meu rosto. Talvez os outros não notassem tanto porque, apesar de tudo, eu era considerada uma mulher bonita mas não podia mentir para o espelho, ele reflete a verdadeira face de quem o contempla. A verdade de como eu me estava a sentir naquele momento, angustiada porque os pesadelos não me deixavam em paz e preocupada porque não sabia o que fazer. Notei que estava também um pouco mais magra, tudo por causa dos sonhos e porque me deixava afetar tanto por eles. Mas pareciam ser tão reais, tão sinistros e cheios de dor…tão vazios. Não podia continuar assim, atormentada noite e dia e não contar a ninguém o que se estava a passar, o que estava a acontecer comigo. E com a frequência com que estes pesadelos e visões me perseguiam, muitas questões começaram a formar-se dentro da minha cabeça. Tinha ficado inquieta para saber o que tão desesperadamente me queriam dizer. Seriam previsões de algo que ia acontecer no futuro? Ou visões de acontecimentos passados? Porquê a mim? Porquê agora? Eram perguntas para as quais eu não tinha resposta. Mas não por muito tempo. Agora mais do que nunca estava decidida a lidar com o problema e a tentar descobrir as respostas para aquelas questões. E o único sítio onde as poderia encontrar era no templo do velho Oráculo.  
Olhei para o relógio. Bolas! Nada bom. Aqueles devaneios iam fazer com que eu chegasse atrasada à escola.  
\- Estes malditos sonhos estão a ocupar cada vez mais o meu tempo e a encher a minha cabeça de coisas que eu não quero. Não consigo compreender o que me querem mostrar. – Resmunguei eu, enquanto calçava as minhas sabrinas, pegava na minha sacola e descia apressadamente as escadas. E numa fugida à cozinha, apanhei uma peça de fruta para servir de pequeno-almoço. – Não posso deixar que isto me afete assim desta maneira. Depois da escola vou procurar o velho Oráculo e esclarecer isto tudo de uma vez por todas. Não posso continuar a ignorar este mau pressentimento que sinto dentro de mim. Senão depois mais tarde sofrerei as consequências.


	2. Capítulo Um - parte 6

Como tínhamos combinado, o Uni foi o único que ficou. O papá despediu-se de nós e subiu para descansar. Eu previ que a nossa conversa ia demorar um bocado e como tal, decidi avisar a Salim.  
\- Salim? Não te importas de começar as limpezas sem mim? É que o Uni e eu temos que conversar e…é importante. Daqui a uns minutos junto-me a ti, ok?  
\- Hum…conversa importante e privada da qual eu não posso participar. Estou a gostar. Depois quero saber os pormenores sórdidos! – Disse ela, sorrindo maliciosamente e piscando o olho.  
\- Ora Salim, francamente! Não vais começar com as tuas histórias, pois não? Agora falando a sério, não te importas mesmo?  
\- Claro que não. Mas contem lá, não me podem adiantar assim qualquer coisita da vossa conversa? Hum?  
\- Não! – Respondemos os dois em conjunto.  
\- Hum…respondem os dois ao mesmo tempo, segredinhos, trocas de olhares e conversas secretas. Não me digam que vocês vão finalmente admitir que gostam um do outro e não querem que eu saiba! É isso, não é? – Continuou ela a palrar, avançando com as insinuações. Aquela rapariga não sabia quando desistir.  
\- Pela Deusa Elani, já chega! – Bufei eu, irritada e embaraçada com a situação. Se eu pudesse tinha saltado nesse mesmo instante em cima dela e estrangulado o seu esbelto pescoço de cisne. Desatei a rir ao imaginar tal cena.  
\- Ah! Isso não vale, já estas a imaginar que estas a fazer-me coisas perversas na tua cabeça. Pára! Não quero ser torturada infinitamente e especialmente quando sei o que me estas a fazer. – Disse ela, com uma voz dramática e a encenar o seu desagrado. – Ai, estou a sentir uma pontada no pescoço. O que me estás a fazer? Não posso morrer assim! Que mundo cruel!  
E depois de dizer aquilo atirou-se teatralmente para o chão, onde ficou imóvel por alguns segundos. Eu não conseguia parar de rir, tanto que até já me doía a barriga. A confusão estampada no rosto do Uni ainda fez com que eu achasse mais piada. Ele não sabia nada deste nosso novo poder que usávamos muitas vezes para brincar e comunicar sem falar. A Salim e eu tínhamos aprendido, ou melhor, descoberto por acidente que podíamos falar por telepatia uma com a outra. E com o passar do tempo fomos aprimorando essa capacidade. Não íamos sair por ai a ler a mente das pessoas abertamente porque era rude e invasão de privacidade mas abusávamos disso quando estávamos só nós as duas.   
\- Pronto, está bem. Eu deixo-vos em paz. Por agora. – Afirmou ela, corada e já quase sem fôlego, enquanto se erguia do chão e limpava as lágrimas dos olhos de tanto se rir. – Pela tua cara Uni, acho que te perdeste pelo caminho. É uma longa história, noutro dia juntamo-nos os três e pomos a conversa em dia. É bom ter-te de volta ao grupo, espero que tenhas vindo para ficar.  
E dito aquilo, virou costas e deixou-nos ficar a sós.   
\- É sempre a mesma coisa, ela nunca sabe quando parar. – Disse eu sorrindo e tentando recuperar do ataque de riso. – O que ela disse é verdade, é uma longa história e mais tarde conto-te.  
\- Ainda bem, porque me senti como se me tivessem atirado para outra dimensão por momentos. Mas fico contente por ver que ela não mudou assim tanto e que continua a mesma parva de sempre. E admiro a sua perseverança e o seu apoio, de me querer ajudar mesmo depois deste tempo todo em que estive ausente.   
\- Quer dizer, foram só uns míseros quê? Vinte e cinco anos? Ou foram mais? Acho que já lhe perdi a conta. – Balbuciei eu, levando a mão ao meu queixo em sinal pensativo. – Tu tens sorte que o teu lugar de membro é vitalício por isso, não penses muito no assunto. Mas deixo-te um aviso, mais tarde ou mais cedo tens de pagar pelos anos que estiveste fora e já sabes como ela tem uma excelente memória para estas coisas.  
\- Obrigado.  
\- Vá, anda comigo. – Convidei eu, dando-lhe uma leve pancada nas costas e sorrindo calorosamente. - Vamos para a sala de estar que lá podemos conversar mais à vontade.  
Nós saímos daquela divisão e passamos para a sala de estar. Esta sala era consideravelmente mais pequena do que a sala de jantar mas estava pronta para proporcionar conforto aos seus ocupantes. Tinha uma decoração simples e acolhedora com três sofás, um grande e dois pequenos em forma de pera, de esponja e tecido, e estavam revestidos com umas capas verdes cor de lima, para que não se estragassem e para condizerem com o resto da decoração do espaço. No centro, havia uma pequena mesa de vidro redonda com um círculo de madeira por baixo para servir de suporte, juntamente com três elegantes pés de mesa e um tapete com vários padrões de linhas em tons verdes e laranjas. Em frente aos sofás estava uma belíssima e trabalhada lareira de pedra polida e branca, onde se podiam ver várias fotografias de família espalhadas. Num dos extremos da sala ficava uma longa janela, adornada com cortinados translúcidos com faixas retas verde lima e uns fios alaranjados que percorriam todo o seu comprimento e altura. Mesmo em frente a essa janela estava uma pequena mesa de apoio oval de madeira e repousava sobre ela um pequeno vaso azul de cerâmica com um bonito bonsai. No outro extremo da sala, ficava a porta e um grande armário cheio de livros, velas aromáticas coloridas, bonecos de barro e mais algumas fotos de família. E por fim, na parede onde estavam os sofás, estava pendurado um grande retrato pintado a óleo da minha mãe e logo ao lado, o seu precioso violino num expositor de parede.   
O nosso objetivo era o sofá grande, que era ocupado no momento por quatro almofadas de penas, duas laranjas e duas azuis, muito macias e fofinhas. E assim que nos acomodamos, ele começou a falar.  
\- Marian, tu interrogaste-me sobre o porquê da minha atitude ter mudado e eu disse que te contava a razão. E tenciono fazê-lo porque acho que tu, mais do que qualquer pessoa, mereces saber toda a verdade. A morte da minha mãe teve um efeito muito negativo e devastador em mim. Eu e o meu pai nunca nos demos muito bem e a primeira pessoa a quem eu ia contar todos os meus segredos e problemas era a ela. A uma determinada altura, as coisas viraram para o pior, eu e o meu pai tivemos uma discussão feia, acabámos por nos zangar e eu saí de casa e fui viver com a irmã da minha mãe, a minha tia Nartia. Ambas ficaram chocadas, diziam que estávamos a ser infantis e teimosos. Elas tinham razão mas o orgulho impedia-me de ver a verdade. Seis meses depois de eu ter saído de casa, vim a saber pela minha tia que a minha mãe tinha caído na cama com uma doença incurável e que estava muito mal. No início, eu tentava visitá-la frequentemente mas com o passar do tempo, sempre que eu ia vê-la o meu pai e eu acabávamos por discutir por palermices. Isso acabou por fazer com que eu me afastasse de vez e deixei de os visitar. Quando soube da sua doença chorei, chorei e odiei o meu pai por não ter tomado bem conta dela, odiei-o por não me ter dito nada. Eu ia perdê-la para sempre e culpava-o por isso. Uns dias depois, ganhei finalmente coragem e fui até lá. Mas quando cheguei na minha antiga casa, arrependi-me de o ter odiado pois, quando ele me abriu a porta eu pude ver estampado no seu rosto uma tristeza que eu nunca o tinha visto demonstrar antes. E ele próprio não me parecia lá muito bem, tinha olheiras enormes, a barba por fazer e estava muito mais magro. Eu quase já não conseguia reconhecer o meu saudável e orgulhoso pai naquela pessoa doente ali à minha frente. Para minha surpresa, quando ele me reconheceu os seus olhos abriram-se admirados, encheram-se de lágrimas e veio abraçar-me como um pai abraça um filho de quem sentiu saudade por estar tanto tempo longe de casa. Suponho que aquela foi a sua maneira de me dizer que estava arrependido, que ainda gostava de mim e que já era altura de acabarmos com aquela zanga. Nesse mesmo dia tivemos uma longa conversa e ele pediu-me para voltar a viver com eles.   
Devia ser muito difícil para ele contar-me aquilo tudo. Eu não fazia ideia de que a situação do seu seio familiar era assim tao complicada. E após a morte da sua mãe, ele raramente saía de casa e nunca falava com ninguém sobre o assunto. Eu fixei o meu olhar nele, esperando pacientemente o resto da história. Mas ele parecia ter ficado perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos. Talvez precisasse de um pequeno incentivo. Sem pensar, peguei numa das suas mãos e fechei-a dentro das minhas. Ele sentindo o toque frio na sua pele, saiu do transe e retomou o discurso.  
\- A minha mãe lutou corajosamente durante os três meses seguintes, para tentar vencer aquela maldita doença mas ela já estava demasiado fraca e debilitada para continuar. No final, a doença levou a melhor e retirou da minha vida a pessoa que me era mais importante. Eu e o meu pai ficamos em bons termos desde então. Irónico, não achas? A necessidade de acontecer algo assim tão trágico na nossa família para podermos finalmente colocar de lado aquela pedra pesada chamada de orgulho, de uma vez por todas. Mas aquele acontecimento marcou-nos profundamente, quase como um ferro em brasa quando é pousado na carne, que dói e deixa uma cicatriz no seu lugar. A ele para melhor, pois a partir dali mudou de uma pessoa orgulhosa e teimosa para um pai carinhoso e compreensivo. Quanto a mim, entrei em depressão, procurei refúgio nos estudos e na leitura, raramente saía de casa e tinha pesadelos todas as noites. O meu pai ficou extremamente preocupado comigo, eu tinha que aceitar que a minha mãe tinha partido e que nunca mais ia voltar. E apesar do seu apoio incondicional, eu deixei que a dor e o vazio que sentia dentro do meu coração se apoderassem de mim. Era bem mais fácil fugir da realidade do que enfrentar a vida sem ela.   
\- Quando se perde assim alguém que se ama, nunca é fácil seguir em frente sozinhos. Também já tive a minha quota-parte de sofrimento quando perdi a minha mãe mas não fui só eu que sofri e conseguimos ultrapassar aquela perda com muita paciência e muito amor. – Disse eu, mostrando um sorriso carinhoso e retirando as minhas mãos da sua. Tinha-me esquecido delas naquela posição. – E não faz sentido nenhum, sentires-te assim tão culpado, cada um sente a sua dor de maneira diferente. Ninguém é perfeito.  
\- Eu sei que tens razão mas não o consigo evitar, não consigo deixar de me sentir culpado e de me sentir como um idiota por que, em vez de superar aquela situação difícil, ainda deitei mais lenha para a fogueira. Assim, acabei por magoar outras pessoas que eram e ainda são muito preciosas para mim. Magoei a minha família e desiludi-vos a vocês, que são as minhas melhores amigas. Eu agi errado contigo Marian, durante estes últimos anos. Desculpa.  
\- O que passou, já não interessa. Mas vejo que agora te sentes melhor, voltaste a tomar as rédeas da tua vida e fico contente com isso. Posso perguntar a quem se deve essa súbita mudança?  
\- Sim, estás certa. Eu fiz finalmente as pazes com o passado e sinto-me outra pessoa. E foi tudo graças à perseverança, paciência e carinho da minha tia Nartia. Graças a ela, consegui sair daquele buraco sem fim em que me tinha metido. Eu estou-lhe eternamente grato e sei que, assim como a minha mãe, ela foi também para um lugar melhor. – Disse ele, mostrando um sorriso forçado para mostrar que estava tudo bem.  
\- Oh. Eu sinto muito Uni, não sabia…  
\- Não faz mal. Obrigado. – Interrompeu ele, abanando levemente a cabeça. – Já era esperado que este fosse o resultado. Segundo me contaram, ambas tinham na árvore genética de família esta doença incurável que ataca brutalmente o funcionamento do coração e manifesta-se principalmente nas mulheres, permanecendo em estado dormente nos homens. Eu fiquei a saber algumas coisas a esse respeito enquanto a acompanhei nestes últimos dois anos, em que ela sofreu da doença. Tivemos longas conversas e aos poucos comecei a encontrar-me de novo. Quando finalmente chegou a hora de ela partir, eu estava preparado para aceitar o facto de que assim era melhor para que não sofresse mais. Agora só penso em seguir em frente e o que posso fazer para que elas se orgulhem de mim.  
\- Lamento dar-te más notícias mas acho que já vais tarde quanto a isso, meu amigo. – Afirmei eu em tom de brincadeira. A preocupação que momentaneamente se manifestou na cara dele, fez valer a pena a minha atuação. – Mas sabes perfeitamente que apesar de tudo, elas já estão muito orgulhosas de ti, da pessoa em que te tornaste e que ainda vais ser no futuro. Tu é que és demasiado cabeça-dura para perceberes isso.  
E sem qualquer tipo de aviso, peguei instintivamente numa das almofadas fofinhas do sofá e, com um soberbo movimento ninja, fiz la voar em direção à sua cara. Eu tinha que aliviar a tensão daquela conversa de alguma forma.  
\- Ah! Isso não vale, apanhaste-me desprevenido! – Resmungou ele, enquanto agarrava na almofada e se preparava para ma atirar de volta. – Não tardas a ter o que mereces!  
A brincadeira da luta de almofadas acabou por atrair a atenção da Salim, que momentos depois estava parada junto à ombreira da porta, de braços cruzados no peito e com um olhar furioso. E no mesmo instante em que nos viu, começou a manifestar os seus pensamentos homicidas telepaticamente para me torturar. A realidade caiu sobre mim como um monstro de várias toneladas. Eu tinha prometido que não ia demorar e que a ajudaria com as limpezas, e ali estava eu descontraída a brincar.   
\- Não se incomodem por minha causa. – Bufou ela, visivelmente irritada mas sorrindo maliciosamente. – A brincadeira parece estar a ser divertida mas espero que não te tenhas esquecido, querida irmã, que ainda temos muita coisa para limpar. E ainda hoje de preferência! Eu preciso urgentemente do meu sono de beleza, já estou aqui que nem posso.  
\- Desculpa Salim. Eu ia agora mesmo ter contigo. – Respondi eu apressadamente, embaraçada com a situação e levantando-me tão depressa que parecia que tinha acabado de levar uma injeção no rabo. Tinha olhado de relance o relógio de corda no corredor e assustei-me por ver que já era assim tão tarde, já passava da uma e meia da madrugada.  
\- É porque vinhas. Tu deves pensar é que eu ainda acredito na fada da primavera ou no duende do ouro. Sinceramente.  
\- Bem Uni, eu acho melhor ires andando. Não te importas de sair sozinho?  
\- Ok, ok. Já estou no ir, não quero que sobre violência pro meu lado. Eu sou bonito demais para morrer tão jovem.   
\- Sim, claro. – Dissemos ambas, revirando os olhos e suspirando de uma maneira exagerada.  
\- Eu vejo-te amanhã na escola. Isto se ela não me matar entretanto. Se não nos vires já sabes que aconteceu um crime horrendo e que não te deixamos herança nenhuma.  
Sorrimos os três em concordância. Ele dirigiu-se então para a entrada para se ir embora e nós as duas voltamos para as limpezas.


	3. Capítulo Um - parte 5

Decidida, dirigi-me então de volta à cozinha disposta a enfrentar a fera. Ao chegar à cozinha, reparei que ela ainda se encontrava parada na entrada da cozinha como que à espera que a viessem cumprimentar. Isto ia ser uma longa noite. Passei sorrateiramente por ela e fui avisar o papá da sua chegada. Ele mostrou-se surpreso mas por delicadeza foi ao seu encontro.  
\- Olá Isilda. Estás com ótima cara querida. Como tens passado? – Cumprimentou ele com um sorriso, enquanto lhe segurava no braço e a acompanhava a um lugar vazio na mesa. – Mas que surpresa, não sabia que fazias assim tanta questão de vir ao meu aniversário.  
\- Sim, foi tudo um pouco em cima da hora. – Respondeu ela com uma voz melosa. Quase dava a sensação de que ela o queria convencer de que era uma pessoa simpática e que se importava com os outros. – Comigo está tudo bem, obrigado. Mas eu acho que nós os dois temos que conversar Nalus. As tuas filhas já estão mais do que na idade de arranjar um pretendente e um pouco de etiqueta também não lhes fazia nada mal, sabes? Elas já não são crianças e tens de ser mais exigente com elas para aprimorar os seus dotes.  
Ele percebeu a indireta, ela estava a insinuar que ele não era um pai exemplar, que nos dava liberdade a mais. A tia Isilda nunca deixava passar uma oportunidade de demonstrar o seu desagrado pelo facto de que o papá decidiu não voltar a casar e deixou de haver uma influência feminina em casa para ”polir” os nossos dotes e nos manter na linha.   
\- Não te preocupes Isilda, as minhas filhas são bonitas, saudáveis, inteligentes e jovens. E só isso já diz tudo. Mas para que fiques mais descansada, pretendentes não lhes faltam elas é que ainda não gostaram de nenhum deles e eu não quero que as minhas filhas casem com qualquer um e que quando casem seja por amarem a outra pessoa. Sabias que foram elas que organizaram e trataram de tudo para esta festa maravilhosa? Ah e acho que me esqueci de te dizer que ambas estão a fazer um trabalho exemplar na escola Endsor.  
\- A sério? Na escola fundada pelo mais famoso professor, escritor e benfeitor de Salonis, o senhor Mitralis Endsor? – Balbuciou ela perplexa e com um certo ceticismo na sua voz. Era óbvio que duvidada das nossas capacidades e ficou chocada por saber que duas raparigas pouco dotadas como nós fossemos sequer capazes de fazer um “trabalho exemplar” onde quer que fosse.   
\- Bem, agora que finalmente estamos todos acho que podemos dar inicio ao jantar. Marian? Salim? Não se importam de servir o jantar?  
\- Sim papá, claro.  
Ambas servimos prontamente a comida a todos os convidados. Todos comiam e bebiam sem cerimónia, conversando animadamente. Era um verdadeiro festim e a mesa transbordava de aromas deliciosos. Na mesa estavam várias jarras com sangris uma mistura de vinho com fruta e outras com sumo natural de várias frutas. Como aperitivo colocamos batata-doce assada, bolinhos de arroz e espigas assadas em pequenos pratos, decorados com ervas aromáticas. Para acompanhar o prato principal, colocamos umas taças grandes com saladas de vegetais salteados muito saborosos. Para entrada, uma leve sopa de castanhas e como prato principal servimos uma bela fusilis cozida com cogumelos, feijões roxos e queijo. Não era nada extravagante mas também não cozinhávamos assim todos os dias e nem para tanta gente.  
Acabada a refeição, era altura de passarmos a festa para a sala. Primeiro cantamos os parabéns e cada um se serviu dos doces. Depois veio a música e a dança, pedimos a uns amigos que viessem tocar música ao vivo e assim que começaram a tocar, já não havia ninguém sentado. Toda a gente escolhia o seu par e seguia para o meio da sala para dançar. Todos, menos a tia Isilda. Ela insistia em permanecer sentada na sua confortável cadeira. Além de chata era teimosa como uma mula e não mudava de opinião facilmente. Aquela mulher não tinha emenda, ela gostava de ser sempre do contra e de fazer os outros sentir-se inferiores.  
Músicas calmas ou mexidas, pareciam estar todos a divertir-se.  
\- A dama concede-me a honra desta dança? – Perguntou elegantemente o papá, sorrindo e estendendo o seu braço na minha direção, enquanto fazia uma vénia.  
\- Com muito gosto cavalheiro. – Respondi eu, embarcando na brincadeira, fazendo uma curta vénia e segurando a sua mão, enquanto era conduzida para junto dos outros pares que dançavam alegremente.  
Enquanto dançávamos, não pude deixar de reparar que apesar dos seus oitocentos e seis anos, o papá ainda era um homem muito atraente. E eu sempre me perguntei porque é que ele nunca se tinha casado novamente após a morte da nossa mãe. Um século é muito tempo para se estar sozinho. O papá era um homem alto e de porte bem definido e atlético. Ele tinha o cabelo castanho curto e uns olhos castanho-esverdeados. O seu rosto era maduro, bondoso e atraente e quando sorria ficava com duas covinhas muito engraçadas na face. De vez em quando ele deixava crescer a barba, o que lhe dava um certo ar de rebelde e ao mesmo tempo de intelectual. E a meu ver, eram essas alturas quando dava para realmente ver que em qualquer situação ele era um homem charmoso e masculino. Eu só não entendia como tinha ficado ele um século sem ninguém, como é que as mulheres daquela cidade não se atiravam rendidas aos seus pés. Mentalmente tinha acabado de presenciar um ataque de riso e palermice, como sempre já estava a divagar nos meus pensamentos e a meter-me em assuntos que não me diziam respeito. Mas o papá era ele mesmo, um ser humano simples e com os pés bem assentes na terra e era por isso que eu o amava tanto. Ele podia ser o governante de Salonis mas também tinha as mãos calejadas de trabalhar arduamente pela nossa família e pelo bem-estar da nossa cidade. Eu não invejava a sua responsabilidade e a sua posição de poder, era como trazer o mundo às costas todos os dias e não era um trabalho para qualquer um.   
Andava perdida nestes pensamentos quando de repente, senti um calafrio percorrer o meu corpo e um aperto no coração. Por momentos não consegui respirar. Ficou tudo silencioso como se uma onda de escuridão me envolvesse e eu não conseguisse sair. Eu senti um medo crescente apoderar-se de mim e depois aquela nova e chocante visão. Salonis destruída, em ruinas e com chamas por todo o lado. Sem sinais de vida e depois, lentamente tudo começou a desaparecer, a desvanecer como a tinta de um quadro quando regado com dissolvente, até restar só a escuridão.   
\- Estás a sentir-te bem Marian? De repente ficaste tão pálida e…estás gelada! O que se passa querida? – Perguntou ele alarmado, segurando ambas as minhas mãos com preocupação.  
Seria assim tão óbvio o meu desconforto? Nunca me tinha sentido assim. Tudo aquilo pareceu-me tão real, tão forte que pensei que fosse desmaiar. Desde que a minha mãe morreu que tenho vindo a ter uns sonhos muito estranhos e visões quando estou acordada. Não os tenho a toda a hora, são sempre pouco explícitos e não são uma coisa que eu possa controlar. E nestes últimos tempos têm ficado mais regulares e intensos. Ainda não descobri o que me querem dizer mas havia algo dentro de mim que me fazia andar inquieta, como que um pressentimento de que algo estava para acontecer muito em breve.   
\- Não é nada papá, eu estou bem. – Balbuciei eu tentando disfarçar o meu desconforto e a minha súbita falta de energia e cor. Ninguém sabia dos meus sonhos ou visões e eu queria que continuasse assim. Não queria que se preocupassem comigo. – Foi apenas uma tontura. Deve ser do cansaço. Não te preocupes papá. Espero que estejas a gostar da festa, fizemos isto tudo a pensar em ti.  
\- Claro que sim querida. Não podia estar mais feliz por ter duas filhas tão atenciosas e maravilhosas como vocês. – Afirmou ele, colocando a sua mão na minha face, agora com um pouco mais de cor. – Apesar das trapalhadas e sarilhos em que vocês se metem e que depois sou eu que tenho que os resolver.   
Ambos soltamos uma gargalhada e a minha cor pareceu voltar ao normal.  
\- Nem sempre podemos ser filhas exemplares papá, assim não aprendíamos nada e onde é que está a aventura nisso? Mas sabes bem o quanto eu e a Salim nos esforçamos para fazer de ti um pai orgulhoso.   
\- Sim, eu sei Marian. Mas não quero que se preocupem demasiado comigo, afinal eu é que sou o pai aqui. Sou eu que tenho que tomar conta de vocês.   
\- Não precisas de te preocupar tanto papá, já não somos as tuas meninas de antigamente, sabias? Mas mudando de assunto, eu queria dizer-te que hoje não parei de pensar na mãe. – Disse eu por fim, relutante em puxar aquele assunto delicado. Depois voltei a colocar o meu braço no seu ombro e recomeçamos a dançar.   
\- Eu também penso muito nela. Todos os dias para ser mais exato. Ela foi uma pessoa muito especial nas nossas vidas e nunca a esqueceremos. Delana era a vossa mãe e o grande amor da minha vida. E partiu muito cedo, sem ter oportunidade de passar o tempo que ela desejava convosco e comigo. Mas o destino tem destas coisas, quando tem que acontecer, acontece.   
\- O destino?  
\- Sim Marian. Cada um tem o seu destino marcado, desde que nasce até ao momento da sua morte. Cada um tem que descobrir qual é o caminho que o destino indica.  
\- Então, não temos controlo sobre a nossa própria vida? – Perguntei eu um pouco confusa.  
\- Não é bem assim. O destino apenas nos mostra o caminho mas somos nós que tomamos a decisão de seguir em frente ou não, somos nós que fazemos a escolha.   
\- Acho que já percebi papá. Não controlamos os acontecimentos causados por outros mas podemos escolher se queremos fazer algo para mudar a nossa vida. Que tudo depende das nossas escolhas.  
\- Isso mesmo. Bem, eu não sei quanto a ti mas eu preciso de fazer uma pausa. Quatro danças é o meu limite. Quer dizer, eu adorei cada minuto mas os meus oitocentos e seis anos estão a dizer que preciso de um pequeno descanso. E Marian?  
\- Sim papá?  
\- Acho que também te fazia bem uma pausa querida. Não quero que te preocupes demasiado e acabes por ficar doente. – Aconselhou ele sorrindo com ternura. Depois afastou-se e desapareceu no meio dos inúmeros pares que ainda dançavam.   
Afastei-me da pista e aproveitei o momento para percorrer a sala com o olhar, ver se todos se estavam a divertir e se tudo corria bem. Apanhei de relance a Salim, ela ainda dançava elegantemente com o seu par. Ninguém dançava como ela. “ Ela tem o mesmo jeito para a dança como a tua mãe tinha.” Era o que o papá sempre me dizia e eu sabia que ele tinha razão. Dançar e tocar instrumentos, foram as paixões que ela herdou da nossa mãe. Eu, por outro lado, herdei a sua voz e o talento para aprender rapidamente cada feitiço e o realizar. Eu sabia dar uns passos de dança mas preferia ficar a observá-la. Enquanto olhava para ela a dançar, a mexer os braços para cima e para baixo com tanta graciosidade e fluidez, a maneira como o seu corpo rodava e mexia ao som da música, o que juntamente com as ondulações do seu vestido, criava um efeito hipnotizante que me fazia viajar perdida pela minha mente. As portas do meu subconsciente abriam-se para mim de par em par e vinham à superfície recordações da nossa mãe que, com o passar do tempo, ficaram perdidas. Eu parecia estar hipnotizada, a ter um sonho acordada. Mas acordei assim que senti um toque frio no meu ombro.  
\- Ah. És tu Uni. Estás a gostar da festa? – Perguntei eu, ainda distraída e de olhos postos na Salim.  
\- Sim. A festa está ótima e parecem estar todos a divertir-se imenso.  
\- Sim. Estão todos descontraídos e despreocupados. E olha, olha como a Salim dança, parece que flutua e desliza pela sala. Ela parece estar feliz.  
\- Ninguém nega que ela dança como a vossa mãe dançava. Que quando a música começava a tocar e ela dançava, hipnotizava todas as pessoas à sua volta. Com a Salim acontece o mesmo, não é?  
\- A maneira como ela dança faz com que, desde o primeiro momento em que pomos os olhos nela, fiquemos presos e depois não temos vontade para desviar o olhar.  
\- Eu lembro-me que tu também costumavas dançar. Podes não ter o seu carisma, charme ou personalidade mas, no fim de contas, consegues acompanhá-la.  
\- Ora, o que estás para aí a dizer? Eu também tenho charme, carisma e uma personalidade tão forte que dá cabo da tua em qualquer altura e em qualquer lugar!  
O Uni simplesmente sorria. Aquele sorriso esteve escondido durante muito tempo. Ele estava a brincar comigo, para a próxima não cairia tão facilmente nos seus esquemas. Ai que raiva! Aproveitou-se pelo facto de eu estar distraída. Mas…espera lá! Era imaginação minha ou ele de repente tinha voltado a ser o “velho” Uni de sempre? Aquilo apanhou-me de surpresa. Voltei a reconhecer nele a sua aura de antes, do mesmo rapaz rebelde com o coração de ouro que adorava ajudar os outros.   
\- Não fiques tão zangada, Marian. Se queres convencer-me de que ainda sabes dançar porque não aceitas o desafio de dançar comigo? O que me dizes? – Desafiou ele, piscando-me o olho. – Se achas que não estás à altura, posso sempre interromper a Salim e chamá-la para vir dançar comigo.  
\- Não sei se devo aceitar, afinal tu não és de confiança. Não quero que acabes por pisar-me os pés. E estes sapatos são os meus favoritos. – Brinquei eu, respondendo à sua provocação com emoção estampada nos meus olhos. Este Uni sim, eu conhecia muito bem. Aquele brilho no olhar, agora diferente mas com o mesmo calor. Era bom vê-lo assim, parecia que finalmente tinha resolvido o puzzle que o atormentava e parecia estar disposto a deixar a sua concha fechada para trás.   
\- Não penses muito porque senão daqui a nada é preciso um feitiço de ventilação por causa do fumo que sai da tua cabeça. – Afirmou ele sorrindo agora abertamente e esticando a sua mão na minha direção.  
\- Muito engraçadinho. Está bem. Aceito. Mas aviso-te já que se me pisares os pés, és um homem morto nesse mesmo instante.  
\- Ah! Como se isso alguma vez fosse acontecer! Mais depressa me calcas tu os meus queridos sapatos de vela. Tu sempre foste uma completa desastrada.  
\- Tu! Não acabaste de dizer o que eu penso que acabaste de pronunciar! – Resmunguei eu, fazendo um movimento matreiro para o pisar com o salto do meu sapato. Mas com um movimento subtil ele desviou-se.  
\- Continuas com os movimentos lentos, Marian. Parece que te andas a desleixar no teu treino.  
Eu não ia deixar que ele ficasse por cima, afinal fora ele quem ficou fora do jogo todos estes anos e eu tinha aprendido uns truques novos.   
\- Não abuses da tua sorte Uni, esqueces com quem estas a lidar? Eu sei o teu ponto fraco e não tenho medo de o usar. – Disse eu, sorrindo maliciosamente. Aproveitando a sua distração momentânea, conjurei um pequeno feitiço inofensivo de uma serpente que faz cócegas. Não ia durar mais do que alguns segundos mas ia servir o seu propósito.  
\- Não te atrevas Lumis! – Confrontou ele, apontando-me o seu dedo indicador.   
Mas já era tarde demais. Antes que ele desse por isso, o seu corpo já se estava a mexer sozinho face às cócegas causadas pela minúscula serpente que deslizava por debaixo da sua roupa. Parecia um dançarino a fazer uma dança maluca. Não resisti a soltar uma gargalhada, aquela cena era simplesmente hilariante e já quase tinha lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir. Passados alguns segundos, o feitiço perdeu o seu efeito e tudo voltou ao normal. O Uni olhou para mim com um olhar assassino por um momento, eu sabia que mais tarde ia receber a paga mas por agora estava a salvo. Ele recompôs-se e como se nada tivesse acontecido, veio pegar em mim para irmos finalmente dançar.  
\- Ok, ok. Tréguas. Por agora. – Afirmou ele, mostrando um meio sorriso. – Fizeste batota, ponto fraco não vale.  
\- Ora, ora e por que não? Estavas a merecer depois deste tempo todo. Foi simplesmente um castigo leve e não doeu nada. Por isso, não te queixes.  
Ambos sorrimos um para o outro. Era bom ter o meu amigo de volta, já sentia falta da sua companhia, das nossas conversas e brincadeiras, do seu apoio incondicional. Senti como se me tivessem tirado um peso de cima dos ombros. Ele até dançava muito bem e demonstrava confiança em cada passo que dava. Nós crescemos como os três mosqueteiros e brincávamos sempre juntos. Ele sempre fora um pouco reservado, não gostava muito de entrar em pormenores sobre a sua vida pessoal e a sua família mas era um amigo leal, quase como um irmão para ambas. Por isso, quando ele mudou drasticamente e se afastou, foi uma altura difícil porque não podíamos fazer nada por ele. E agora que pensava nisso, eu estava intrigada para saber o porquê, o que tinha acontecido para ele finalmente ganhar vontade de sair da sua concha e voltar para o mundo.  
\- Uni, se te perguntar o porquê…desta súbita mudança…  
\- Agora não é o momento mais adequado para falar sobre isso. Espera pelo fim da festa, quando todos se forem embora, aí sim, poderemos conversar mais à vontade. E então contar-te-ei tudo, está bem?  
Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça e retomamos a dança. Após duas músicas, desculpei-me e resolvi parar, estava cansada e precisava descansar um pouco. Ainda não tinha recuperado totalmente do incidente anterior mas estava realmente a divertir-me. A sala estava cheia de pessoas que dançavam energeticamente e eu tive que tentar furar pela multidão para procurar uma cadeira para me sentar. Finalmente, eu lá consegui passar e alcançar a cadeira vazia mas nem reparei onde me tinha acabado de sentar, só dei conta do meu erro quando uma voz fria e familiar sibilou ao meu lado.  
\- Cansada querida? Aposto que dançar com um rapaz daqueles seja de tirar o fôlego, não concordas? – Destilou ela, com uma voz mais fria que o próprio inverno e em tom de regozijo. Aquela maldita mulher tirava-me do sério! A minha cara ficou vermelha de raiva. – Mas acho que até te fez bem, quando cheguei estavas tão pálida e agora pareces bem melhor, com uma cor mais saudável. Apesar de que, se queres que seja sincera, não acho que aquele rapaz é um bom partido para ti, minha querida. O filho dos Tassel é bem mais bonito e dotado. Ah e já agora, sê um amor e vai-me buscar um copo de sumo de papaia com gelo, sim? Estou aqui que não aguento este ambiente abafado e quente, fez-me ficar com sede e eu não quero desidratar.  
Agora eu ardia de raiva! O Tassel ser bonito e bem dotado? Ha! Só se fosse naquele nariz de Pinóquio. Eu preferia ficar solteira para o resto da vida a casar-me com…aquilo! E ele era um snobe de primeira categoria, que vivia à custa dos outros, só se interessava por frivolidades e estatuto social e ainda por cima não sabia fazer mais nada a não ser pentear o peruco de cinco em cinco minutos! Mas que mal tinha eu feito à Deusa! E agora ainda tinha que a aturar a ela, a minha querida tia Isilda e as suas ordens e insinuações. Nem sequer pedia com delicadeza. Eu não era filha dela nem a sua empregada doméstica. Eu respirei fundo, fiz um esforço para conter a raiva que fervia dentro de mim e respondi o mais educadamente que consegui.  
\- Sim tia, com certeza. Volto num instante. – Respondi eu, quase entre dentes e mostrando-lhe um falso sorriso, enquanto me levantava para sair dali o mais rápido possível.  
Apetecia-me ter-lhe dito que levantasse o rabo esquelético da poltrona e que fosse com o seu rico vestido vermelho de segunda mão a fingir que era de marca, buscar o raio do copo de sumo que estava na mesa a nem dois metros do sítio de onde ela estava sentada. Eu tinha era de me controlar, pois está claro, isto se não queria arriscar que ela fizesse uma cena e estragasse a festa do papá. Ela sabia mexer com a paciência de uma pessoa. Mas logo fantasiei na minha cabeça uma cena em que lhe virava o seu rico sumo pela cabeça abaixo e fingia ser um infeliz acidente, o que me fez sentir logo muito melhor. E por pouco não cuspia fora o sumo de melancia que eu tinha levado comigo para me refrescar, tal fora a cena cómica que imaginei. Depois de lhe entregar o copo de sumo, felizmente ela não me chateou mais e eu evitei a sua companhia pelo resto da festa.   
Era bom se a festa pudesse continuar pela noite dentro mas todos tinham os seus compromissos e trabalhos no dia seguinte. Batiam as doze badaladas da meia-noite quando todos se despediam do papá e depois cada um partiu para sua casa. Tudo o que tinha ficado daquela festa de arromba foi a casa numa completa bagunça e num silêncio sem igual. E o dia ainda não tinha acabado, ainda tínhamos que dar uma arrumadela a tudo antes de irmos dormir, não podíamos deixar a casa assim.


	4. Capítulo Um - parte 4

Estava eu perdida em tais pensamentos, quando o relógio da escola bateu as seis badaladas e acabou por me trazer de volta à realidade.  
\- Ah! Bolas! Se não me despachar vou chegar atrasada e depois a Salim não me vai deixar em paz. E ainda temos a festa do papá para acabar de preparar.  
Eu consegui chegar mesmo em cima da hora a casa mas deixando um dos meus ricos pulmões pelo caminho. Já não estava habituada aquela correria toda, sentia uma pressão no meu peito e estava ofegante devido à corrida que tinha feito da escola até casa. A Salim tinha chegado mais cedo e andava de um lado para o outro a fazer as tarefas dela. As mesas já estavam arranjadas, os enfeites postos e a prenda do papá, bem bonita e embrulhada. Assim que me viu entrar em casa, não pode evitar de me lançar um olhar de desagrado por eu ter chegado tão tarde.  
\- Finalmente chegaste Marian! – Disse ela, ansiosa e preocupada, levando um braçado de flores para colocar nas jarras. – Disseste que ias chegar mais cedo mas estou a ver que te esqueceste.  
\- Sim, eu sei. Desculpa Salim mas a aula de hoje esticou-se um pouco e acabei por perder a noção do tempo. Mas não te preocupes, temos tudo bem organizado e estamos dentro do tempo planeado. Vai ficar tudo pronto a tempo.  
\- Espero que sim, já sabes como fico um pouco nervosa nestas situações, quero que corra tudo bem para a festa do papá. Eu gosto de o ver feliz. E ele nunca tem boas oportunidades para sorrir e isso também faz falta.  
\- Vai correr tudo bem, vais ver. Acredita em mim. - Disse eu, sorrindo ternamente e dando-lhe um toque com o indicador na ponta do nariz.   
\- Eu sei. – Acrescentou ela, fazendo uma careta e retribuindo o meu sorriso.  
Caminhando em direção à sala, a minha reação não podia ter sido menos explícita, fiquei de boca aberta quase a entrar mosca, mal entrei e vi a decoração soberba que ela tinha feito.  
\- Uau! A sala está linda! Fizeste um ótimo trabalho Salim. O papá vai adorar!  
\- Achas que sim? Isto deu-me tanto trabalho que fico cansada só de pensar. Ainda bem que o papá só faz anos uma vez por ano porque eu não aguentava fazer isto todos os dias. – Queixou-se ela, brincando e sorrindo maliciosamente.  
\- Vá, não sejas mazinha. Quando terminares de colocar as flores nas jarras, podes vir ter comigo à cozinha?  
\- Ok.  
Ao entrar na cozinha, deparei-me com todos os ingredientes que precisava em cima da mesa. A Salim era sempre muito atenciosa e pensava mais nos outros do que em si mesma. Era hora de meter mãos ao trabalho.  
A nossa casa era modesta mas dava perfeitamente para acomodar todos os amigos do papá. Na parte de cima, ficavam os três quartos, cada um com a sua mini casa de banho, a biblioteca, a sala de estar e o escritório do papá. No andar de baixo, ficava a cozinha, a dispensa, a sala de oração e a sala de jantar que era a maior divisão da casa e onde se ia passar a festa.   
Quando estamos ocupadas, o tempo passa tão depressa que nem damos conta. Fazer os doces foi o mais fácil e enquanto eu começava a fazer o resto, ela aproveitou para se ir arranjar. Assim que ela voltou, foi a minha vez de subir, tudo estava a correr sobre rodas e estávamos até adiantadas mas melhor assim do que não ter as coisas prontas a tempo para a festa. Já só faltavam os retoques finais e colocar as coisas na mesa, e ela podia começar a fazer isso sem mim. Pouco tempo depois de eu descer, os primeiros convidados começaram a chegar. Acomodaram-se na sala e esperavam os restantes amigos para a surpresa. Quando já estavam todos, apagaram-se as luzes e fechou-se a porta. O papá estava para chegar a qualquer momento. Fez-se silêncio. Do outro lado da casa, ouviu-se o rodar da chave na fechadura da porta de entrada. A estrela da noite tinha chegado. A Salim foi ao seu encontro, como era costume ela fazer todos os dias e eu juntei-me a eles depois de verificar que ninguém da outra sala fazia barulho. Estava tudo pronto. Abracei o papá e dei-lhe um ligeiro beijo na face. Peguei-lhe gentilmente no casaco e coloquei-o na cruzeta de madeira dentro do armário ao pé da porta. Tudo tinha que acontecer como se fosse um dia normal para que ele não desconfiasse da surpresa. Ela aparentava um ar de cansaço, deve ter tido um dia difícil no trabalho de novo. O papá sempre tinha muito trabalho e coisas importantes para fazer, o que não lhe deixava muito espaço ou tempo para descansar como deve ser ou tirar o dia de folga. Pesava-me no coração vê-lo assim, sempre tão atarefado e sem tempo para si mesmo. O que era o principal motivo de termos preparado aquela pequena festa. E estava tudo a correr como planeado.   
\- Papá vem comigo um instante. Ontem enquanto arrumava o teu quarto encontrei uma velha amiga tua, aquela gravata azul que tu tanto gostavas de usar e que depois não sabias onde a tinhas guardado. Estava escondida na tua gaveta das meias, vê só! – Disse eu, palreando conversa fiada para o entreter mais um pouco antes de o levarmos até à surpresa. Dei uma leve risada e puxando-lhe gentilmente pelo braço, levei-o escada acima para que ele fosse comigo ao quarto colocar a gravata. Nas entrelinhas, fiz uns sinais assim meio às escondidas para a Salim para que ela fosse para a outra sala que daqui a uns minutos estaríamos de volta.   
Dez minutos depois, estávamos de volta e o papá com a tal gravata, de nó bem dado, no colarinho da camisa.   
\- Nunca pensei que mesmo depois deste tempo todo essa gravata ainda te ficasse tão bem papá. Ficas um verdadeiro borracho!   
Eu sorri arrebatadoramente e ele sorriu de volta, embaraçado e corado que nem um tomate.  
\- Ora, Ora. Já não sou nenhum jovem Marian, também não é preciso exagerar. Mas realmente foi bom tu encontrares esta minha velha amiga. Faz-me recordar bons velhos tempos. Tempos em que fui muito feliz. Olha e sabes que mais? Acho que favorece a cor dos meus olhos, não achas?  
Ambos demos uma gargalhada animada e apreciamos aquele momento.  
Sem mais demoras, conduzi-o à sua surpresa. Pela sala, e colocados no centro da mesa, estavam belíssimos enfeites de flores e umas quantas velas vermelhas na mesa, o que dava um ambiente mais íntimo. A mesa grande, que fazia de centro de sala, estava arrumada junto à parede lateral e estava coberta dos mais deliciosos doces e variados salgados. Por toda a sala, encostadas às paredes, havia cadeiras para quem se sentisse cansado se pudesse sentar. O centro da sala estava livre para servir de pista de dança. Estava tudo pronto para ser uma noite muito divertida.   
Ao abrir a porta as luzes acenderam-se e uma multidão de convidados saltou do seu esconderijo.  
\- SURPRESA!  
\- Meus amigos! Que bela surpresa! Eu bem que estava com a pulga atrás da orelha por vocês não dizerem nada mas agora percebo o porquê. Suas malandras!  
A sua expressão causou risos pelos convidados e cada um à vez lhe vieram dar os cumprimentos. O seu rosto parecia bem mais jovem, iluminado e o seu sorriso sincero estampado no rosto tirava-lhe uns quantos anos de cima dos ombros. Eu sentia-me feliz por vê-lo assim, tão alegre e descontraído, eram raras as vezes em que havia este tipo de oportunidades. Às vezes, até sentia uma pontada no coração porque vinham à memória lembranças de outra pessoa muito importante. Era em momentos como aquele que eu sentia falta da minha mãe. Até há um século atrás, éramos a imagem da família perfeita e feliz mas num instante as coisas mudaram e para pior. A doença da minha mãe apareceu, os sacrifícios, os problemas e tudo o resto da nossa vida ficou virado do avesso. Não éramos mais uma família completa mas o amor nunca faltou, o papá fez um ótimo trabalho na nossa educação. Ele ainda costuma falar dela como o grande amor da sua vida e resmunga amigavelmente, sempre que alguém lhe diz que ainda é jovem e que pode encontrar alguém de novo e ser feliz. Delana era o nome da minha mãe. E para mim, era e vai sempre continuar a ser a melhor mãe do universo. Ela era bonita e graciosa em tudo o que fazia, tinha um porte atlético por causa da dança, os seus cabelos castanho-avermelhados, compridos e ondulados davam-lhe um aspeto fora do normal e os seus olhos verde safira brilhavam na minha mente límpidos como da ultima vez que a vira. O seu rosto oval, gentil e de pele macia e branca, estava sempre com uma expressão serena e feliz, como se tivesse conseguido tudo o que sempre sonhara. As pessoas costumavam dizer que ela tinha um dom muito especial, tanto com a música e dança, como com a maneira de lidar com as pessoas. E por causa disso dizem que eu e a Salim herdamos as suas paixões.

Assim que o papá acabou de cumprimentar toda a gente, dirigimo-nos para a cozinha para servir o jantar. Quando todos se acomodaram e estavam prontos para iniciar a deliciosa refeição, a campainha da porta fez-se ouvir.   
\- Quem será? Os convidados estão todos aqui, não estão? – Perguntou a Salim descontraidamente.  
\- Acho que sim. Mas alguém pode ter-se atrasado. Começa a tratar das coisas que eu vou ver quem é. - Respondi eu, passando pela porta da cozinha até ao corredor. Dirigi-me à porta de entrada e fiquei surpresa por ver que quem estava do lado de fora era o Uni.  
\- Olá Uni. Eu não sabia se sempre conseguirias vir à festa mas fico contente que tenhas decidido vir. – Disse eu sorrindo amigavelmente.  
\- Olá Marian. Sim, peço desculpa de ter chegado um pouco atrasado mas foi uma coisa em cima da hora. – Começou ele a dizer, com um meio sorriso e a escolher minuciosamente cada palavra que dizia. – A Salim entregou-me um convite mas eu não sabia se ia conseguir chegar a tempo.  
\- Ai Uni, tu és sempre o mesmo! Sabes bem que a tua presença é importante e o papá vai logo perguntar-te o que andaste a fazer e porque demoraste tanto tempo! Espero que tenhas a prenda do século porque senão ele não te vai perdoar.   
Ele fez uma ligeira expressão de preocupado mas no momento em que olhou diretamente para mim e reparou que eu estava a brincar e sorria calorosamente, ele corou desconcertado.  
Ele já não tinha o mesmo espírito desafiador que eu conhecia tão bem e já não respondia às minhas brincadeiras com o mesmo vigor de antigamente.  
\- Vá, não fiques tão sério Uni, estou só a brincar contigo. Desculpa. – Continuei eu a dizer, fazendo um gesto para que ele entrasse. – Não vais ser o primeiro nem o último que chega atrasado e que não sabe o que oferecer ao papá. Anda daí, estão todos na cozinha à nossa espera.  
Mas num segundo a sua expressão mudou e ele ficou apreensivo. Parecia que estava perdido nos seus pensamentos ao mesmo tempo que procurava as palavras certas para me dizer algo importante. Mas não o conseguia fazer e apenas olhava fixamente para o meu rosto. Eu não sabia como lidar com estas mudanças de personalidade e estados de espirito. Aqueles olhos que outrora brilhavam calorosamente estavam mais escuros e sombrios. Eu não gostava de o ver assim mas ali não era o local apropriado para falarmos sobre isso. Girei nos meus calcanhares para ir em direção ao corredor quando ele me agarrou gentilmente o braço, impedindo-me de avançar.  
\- Marian espera! – Disse ele calmamente, ainda a segurar o meu braço. Largando-o momentos depois para tirar algo do seu bolço.  
Eu voltei-me e encarei-o uma vez mais. Os seus olhos estavam a mudar ou era impressão minha?  
\- Antes de irmos, eu tenho que te devolver isto. – Continuou ele a dizer, colocando um pequeno e fino objeto na minha mão. – Desculpa por te deixar tanto tempo sozinha mas agora está tudo bem. Voltei a ser eu mesmo.  
Sem esperar qualquer tipo de resposta da minha parte, ele avançou sem mim pelo corredor. Eu olhei hipnotizada para o objeto que repousava na palma da minha mão. Não podia acreditar no que estava a ver, o meu colar, o que eu pensava ter perdido há tantos anos atrás, estava agora ali a brilhar para mim. Sem hesitar, coloquei-o à volta do meu pescoço e apressei-me para apanhar o Uni antes que ele alcançasse a cozinha. Mas onde raio tinha ele encontrado o meu colar? E porque tinha esperado até agora para mo devolver? Mais tarde teríamos que ter uma longa conversa, só os dois.   
\- Olhem só quem resolveu aparecer! O mesmo atrasado de sempre Uni. – Brincou o papá, ao ver o embaraço dele ao entrar na cozinha quando já estavam todos à mesa.  
Todos se riram e cumprimentaram-no. Ele procurou um lugar vazio na mesa para se sentar e eu entrei nesse mesmo instante. Ele sorriu honestamente e fez um gesto com a cabeça para eu saber que aquele sorriso era para mim.   
\- Espero que estejam todos famintos porque a Marian fez comida para um batalhão e nem preciso dizer mais nada por que já todos sabem como ela cozinha divinalmente.  
\- Ora papá, não exageres! – Ripostei eu, corando. – O trabalho não foi só meu, a Salim também ajudou.  
\- Sim verdade, eu ajudei bastante mas toda a gente sabe que sou um desastre no que diz respeito a cozinhar, nem que seja a fritar um orco eu incendeio logo a cozinha.   
Gargalhadas genuínas espalharam-se contagiosamente pela cozinha. Momentos depois, a campainha tocava de novo.  
\- Outra vez? Mas quem será agora? – Comentei eu, um pouco frustrada por ter que andar sempre dentro e fora da cozinha.   
A pessoa que estava do lado de fora parecia estar com muita pressa ou ser simplesmente impaciente por natureza porque não tirava o dedo da campainha. Ainda bem que cheguei depressa à porta senão mais uns minutos daquilo e os meus ouvidos iam acabar por sangrar.  
\- Já vai! – Resmunguei eu, enquanto abria a porta. – Mas porquê tanta pressa? Ainda para mais, chegam tarde e más horas e não têm considera…  
Eu nem cheguei a terminar a frase pois tal foi o choque de quem encontrei do outro lado da porta que fiquei sem fala.  
\- Então rapariga? Vais ficar aí embasbacada a olhar para mim ou vais convidar-me a entrar? Não tenho a noite toda e estou cansada de esperar. – Afirmou ela, com a sua voz cortante e autoritária.  
\- Tia Isilda! – Consegui eu materializar ao fim de alguns segundos. Ainda estava surpreendida e não sabia como reagir. Há alguns anos atrás, ela e o papá tiveram uma discussão agreste e desde então deixaram de se falar.   
\- Estás a dormir acordada? Ou a ser rude de propósito rapariga? Vais deixar-me entrar ou vou ter que ficar aqui plantada ao frio até ganhar raízes?  
Ela estava de mau humor e a sua atitude era desagradável como sempre.  
\- Sim tia, claro. Peço desculpa, entre. Estão todos na cozinha à espera que eu sirva o jantar.  
Ela lançou-me um olhar carregado e frio e literalmente atirou o casaco e a mala de pele falsa para cima de mim para que eu os arrumasse. E sem quaisquer cerimónias, avançou pelo corredor. Eu respirei fundo e olhei brevemente o meu reflexo no espelho da entrada. Estava com o rosto quente e ardia de raiva interiormente. Mas como é que ela se atrevia? Depois de tanto tempo sem dar notícias, sem se preocupar se estávamos bem ou não, aparecia assim sem mais nem menos e agia como se fosse a dona da casa! Mas quanta ousadia! Só me apetecia torcer o pescoço daquela velha senil! Eu respirei fundo novamente. Ela podia ser velha em idade mas não aparentava fisicamente. Era pouco ou nada mais velha que o papá e vestia-se como se fosse alguém importante, exagerando nas joias que usava e no perfume caro que intoxicava qualquer um. Era magríssima e nunca nada estava como ela queria, alta e com feições de boneca de porcelana. Os seus cabelos eram loiros platinados, compridos e apanhados em penteados elegantes. E os seus olhos eram frios, cor de violeta. Estava até muito bem conservada para o veneno de cobra que lhe corria nas veias.   
\- Controla-te Marian, não podes ter pensamentos destes. Ainda és jovem demais e descer ao nível de víboras com perfume caro com complexo de rainha da corte só vai fazer com que ganhes rugas prematuramente. Pensamento positivo porque hoje é o dia do papá. Faz cara feliz. Sorri. – Resmunguei eu, sorrindo falsamente enquanto falava sozinha para o meu reflexo no espelho.


	5. Capítulo Um - parte 3

Mas no meio desta escuridão, desta tristeza atordoante eis que surgiu uma réstia de luz, um pequeno grupo de pessoas que, desconfiando dos efeitos que o fruto desconhecido provocava, nunca o chegaram a comer. E agora podiam verificar que todas as suas suspeitas estavam certas.   
O plano do inimigo estava a resultar na perfeição, atacando sem piedade aquelas pessoas através da mente, atormentando-as com as suas forças manipuladoras e retirando-lhes a sua livre vontade e liberdade de escolha. A agenda deste inimigo era dominar tudo e todos, nem que isso significasse a destruição de toda a vida naquele planeta ou até a sua completa destruição. Sendo assim, o resto dos palirianos que ainda se mantinham fiéis aos seus verdadeiros sentimentos e à sua própria mente, decidiram lutar pela sua sobrevivência e liberdade. Recorrendo a toda a coragem que tinham, formaram uma resistência para tentar evitar que a situação piorasse e que fossem capazes de encontrar uma solução para salvar os que ainda restavam.   
Era perigoso continuar a lutar tão abertamente com o inimigo. E por muito que tentassem, esse pequeno grupo de palirianos não conseguiriam ser bem-sucedidos sozinhos. Tinham que achar uma maneira de comunicarem com os outros povos dos outros planetas, sem serem descobertos pelo inimigo, para saberem como estava a situação por lá e o que podiam fazer, visto que continuar a lutar com eles frente a frente só iria resultar na aniquilação de todos. Depois de pensarem um pouco sobre o assunto, chegaram à conclusão de que já não podiam fazer nada para mudar a situação. Então, convocaram um portal mágico com a ajuda dos seus cristais magnis, para fugirem do centro da batalha e irem para um dos outros planetas e ficarem mais afastados do inimigo. Formaram o círculo das cinco cores: branco, azul, vermelho, amarelo e verde, e entoando em uníssono as palavras mágicas “Inari Unai Magnis Sera” várias vezes, fizeram aparecer um portal de energia pura de cor branca e reluzente que fluía como ondas de água sem parar. Esse portal serviria para os transportar para o seu novo destino, o seu refúgio temporário, um planeta chamado Teruel. Aí, reuniram-se com os poucos teruelanos que, assim como eles, estavam limpos do poder do inimigo.   
Mas continuavam a ser poucos e fazer força em continuar a lutar naquelas condições, não lhes iria trazer a vitória que tanto queriam e desejavam. E como não queriam perder mais vidas e amigos nesta batalha, resolveram arranjar uma solução para que, em último caso, tivessem uma hipótese de fuga, de modo a não serem exterminados. Lembraram-se que ainda havia uma maneira de comunicarem com os outros planetas sem que o inimigo soubesse e que todos os que não estivessem infectados saberiam interpretar sem dificuldade. Mas para isso era necessário um elemento chave, um tipo de magia que não era nada fácil de se arranjar naquela altura. E era essencial arranjá-lo senão não conseguiriam levar o seu plano adiante. Eles estavam a pensar executar um plano ousado mas que, por essa mesma razão, o inimigo nunca desconfiaria. Cada ser tinha dentro de si um cristal magnis puro, que era de onde provinham todos os seus dons e poderes mágicos. Ao longo do tempo, esse cristal amadureceria e transformava-se conforme os conhecimentos e aprendizagens. E eles iriam usar esta técnica para localizar e comunicar com os que ainda tivessem os seus cristais puros e ativos e não adormecidos pelo poder manipulativo do inimigo pois os cristais não respondiam da mesma maneira à magia negra. Parecia ser um plano perfeito mas arranjar um cristal magnis maduro o suficiente para executar um feitiço daquela magnitude ia ser quase impossível de encontrar.   
Os dias iam passando e o tempo ia fugindo. A esperança da resistência começava a mostrar sinais de fraqueza. Foi então que, um dos patriarcas que lutava juntamente com a resistência, resolveu avançar com o plano B. Ele era um patriarca já antigo, tinha dois mil e quinhentos anos e como não havia outra alternativa, ofereceu-se para dar o seu cristal como substituto do que não tinham. Não era o ideal mas não se podiam dar ao luxo de recusar tão generosa e corajosa oferta que os poderia salvar a todos. Relutantemente concordaram em usar o cristal deste patriarca, não iriam conseguir passar uma mensagem muito clara aos outros e iria debilitar consideravelmente o patriarca mas era melhor do que nada e era urgente passar aquele aviso e reunir mais forças para a resistência. Depois de efetuado o feitiço, só lhes restava aguardar e rezar para que obtivessem uma resposta o mais rapidamente possível. Conseguiram esconder-se numa parte rochosa e não habitada de Teruel, longe de todos aqueles espiões do inimigo. Todos estavam receosos, a cada dia que passava o inimigo estava mais perto de os encontrar e viviam constantemente com medo do dia de amanhã. Depois de tanta luta e sofrimento, o inimigo tinha-os encurralados e confinados ao isolamento, a ser fugitivos e perseguidos pelo resto da vida e isso não era uma opção, não podiam viver assim.  
Mas para surpresa de todos, ao fim de alguns dias chegou a tão esperada resposta. Os que receberam a transmissão e que não estavam infectados, não pensaram duas vezes e usando um portal mágico, transportaram-se para junto deles para os ajudar. A cada dia que passava, chegavam cada vez mais pessoas pelos portais mas ainda assim ao todo eram muito poucos. E era triste ver o quão negra estava a situação e quão poucos humanos ainda resistiam ao poder dos Neriamus. Naquela altura, já todos os planetas tinham sido dominados pelo inimigo. Mas a esperança é a última a morrer e a única que permite sobreviver e acreditar no futuro. E foi através dela que chegaram à resposta para os seus problemas, para conseguirem salvar a humanidade. Um dos patriarcas dos teruelanos, Talon, deu ideia de juntarem os seus poderes e tentarem criar uma Esfera da Vida. Para muitos era ainda tabu falar deste tipo de magia, que não era praticado desde os tempos antigos, para não dizer que era necessária uma enorme quantidade de energia e poder para sequer considerarem fazê-lo. Mas mesmo sendo loucura ou não fazê-lo, o inimigo ia acabar por descobrir o seu esconderijo mais tarde ou mais cedo. Eles tinham que agir antes que fosse tarde de mais para se salvarem. Sob a orientação de Talon e seguindo minuciosamente as suas instruções juntaram-se num círculo de mãos dadas, que começou lentamente a entoar um cântico para recolher alguma energia daquelas pessoas e chamar a si, a Esfera da Vida.   
“Sumi Vitae, Vanis Kra Mir Alure Na Vitae”. Ele repetia este entoamento vezes sem conta, sempre com uma voz firme e forte, canalizando assim o seu poder com a energia de todos para conseguir fazer aparecer a esfera. E o que ele estava a dizer era tão simples quanto isto: “Esfera da Vida. Vem até mim e ganha vida”. Apesar de parecer um feitiço simples, só os mais velhos e sábios tinham a experiência e poder necessários para a invocar. Este ritual durou no mínimo umas duas horas antes de se começarem a ver os primeiros sinais de que realmente estava a funcionar. Uma pequena bola de energia começou a ganhar forma na palma da mão do patriarca Talon e brilhava tão intensamente que quem olhasse fixamente para lá e fosse descuidado, acabaria por ficar temporariamente cego por alguns minutos. E foram precisas ainda mais duas horas para que esta pequena bola de energia se expandisse e tomasse finalmente a sua verdadeira forma. Ao fim de quatro extenuantes horas, a primeira parte do ritual estava completa, o restante trabalho cabia agora a Talon. Aquilo com que estavam a lidar era magia muito antiga, poderosa e perigosa, com a qual já quase ninguém sabia lidar ou se atrevia a invocar. E nada se fazia sem pagar o devido custo de usar este tipo de magia, se fosse mal usada podia até matar quem invocava tais poderes inconscientemente.   
Com a primeira parte do ritual agora completa, vinha a parte ainda mais difícil. Era preciso muito controle sobre si mesmo e nos seus poderes para que tal feitiço fosse capaz de funcionar, se fosse usado por alguém mais fraco, tanto mentalmente como fisicamente, podia pôr tudo em risco e era por isso que já ninguém usava este tipo de magia. Mas em tempos de desespero usam-se medidas extremas. Talon estava agora preparado para continuar com a sua tarefa. Toda aquela energia ia servir para dar poder ao seu cristal magnis e assim criar a esfera da vida. A sobrevivência de todas aquelas pessoas que ali se encontravam dependia do seu sucesso. Talon tomou então a bola de energia pura e apertando-a contra o seu peito, fez com que ela desaparecesse dentro dele. O chão começou ligeiramente a estremecer debaixo dos seus pés, a energia começou a flutuar e faiscar à sua volta, pequenas partículas de luz que oscilavam e explodiam numa reação em cadeia quando colidiam umas com as outras. Já não era só a bola de energia que emanava poder, todo o corpo de Talon estava tenso e rijo, a sua face fechada numa expressão pesada e fria, o que mostrava os vínculos das suas linhas faciais que até então não eram percetíveis a olho nu, uma aura de poder começou a envolvê-lo da cabeça aos pés e essa aura, ao ir de encontro com as partículas da energia, fazia aumentar a fricção entre os poderes ali presentes, era um espetáculo que fazia a todos tremer só de olhar. A terra debaixo dos seus pés vibrava com cada onda de energia pura que embatia contra o chão, quase de uma forma sincronizada, como o bater do coração. Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump. Começou por ser um ritmo brando, subtil mas que depois de alguns minutos, começava a ser mais rítmico e agressivo, aumentando de velocidade a casa instante que passava. O transbordar de energia que estava presente naquela sala podia sentir-se em cada centímetro da pele, em cada fibra do seu ser. Quando Talon viu que aquela era a altura perfeita, começou então o feitiço e soltou um impulso de energia que se propagou como uma onda pela sala e que tocou todos os que ali estavam presentes, e que os deitou ao chão. “Elani, Elani. Alera Omni Lumis, Alure Na Sae.” Deusa Elani. Espalha a nossa luz e ganha poder. Estas eram as palavras que Talon agora repetia incessantemente para fortalecer o seu feitiço. Ele pedia auxílio à nossa deusa, Elani, mãe de todos os seres, de todo o universo.   
Depois de tanta espera, finalmente tinha chegado o momento da verdade. A Deusa respondeu ao seu incessante apelo e tomou forma corpórea, aparecendo à frente de todos, num corpo resplandecente de luz azul, de uma beleza pura e imaculada. Talon ficou mudo com tal aparição, nunca a Deusa tinha aparecido a nenhum simples mortal. Mas ali estava ela, em todo o seu esplendor. Sem tempo para explicações ou devaneios, ela agiu rapidamente usando assim o seu poder e o poder do cristal para abrir a passagem. O inimigo tinha finalmente descoberto o seu esconderijo, aproximava-se a passos largos e eles corriam perigo. Ela fez um gesto rápido e suave com a mão e de lá, saiu uma gota de água que caiu gentilmente no chão. Ao embater na pedra dura e poeirenta, um som harmonioso soou e a pequena gota transformou-se, cresceu em ondas de energia e luz, e continuou a expandir-se até aparecer uma porta arqueada de energia transparente. Seguindo as indicações da Deusa, apressaram-se a entrar no portal e a atravessá-lo, mesmo não sabendo o que os esperava do outro lado. O seu tempo estava prestes a acabar pois o inimigo batia-lhes à porta para os atacar. Chegaram com pressa e muito barulhentos, com o roçar do aço das armaduras e arrastavam as pesadas e afiadas armas. Davam gritos de batalha horrendos e os seus olhos eram de ódio puro, não iriam poupar ninguém. O cheiro e fedor a sangue velho e ressequido que traziam consigo, profanava e suprimia qualquer outro cheiro ali presente. Instintivamente, Tílius usou a sua força para tapar a entrada da gruta com um feitiço de proteção, criando assim uma barreira de energia entre eles, para os proteger e lhes dar tempo para escapar. Aqueles feitiços não eram fáceis de usar e ele estava exausto das batalhas e já pouca energia lhe restava, aquele escudo não iria durar para sempre. Talon queria sacrificar-se para que todos pudessem sobreviver, era o seu dever como líder e o seu filho Tílius seguia o seu exemplo ajudando na tarefa. Ninguém parou para refutar a sua decisão. Mas a Deusa comoveu-se com tamanha dedicação, sacrifício, lealdade e coragem. Os humanos nunca paravam de a surpreender, mesmo sendo ela imortal e já tendo vivido várias vidas. Ela conhecia tanto da sua espécie mas mesmo assim, ainda aconteciam momentos como este em que se via um outro lado da sua humanidade. O último a atravessar o portal foi Tílius, filho mais velho de Talon, que se deixou ficar para trás para ajudar o seu pai, ele não queria partir sem ele. O inimigo continuava com as suas investidas contra a barreira, estavam determinados a entrar de qualquer maneira e sedentos por mais sangue e Tílius sofria com cada ataque. Talon sabia o que o esperava, sabia qual era o seu destino e não queria o mesmo para o seu amado filho por isso, ordenou-lhe que fosse embora e o deixasse para trás. Tílius, com lágrimas nos olhos, preparava-se para lutar contra a vontade do pai e ficar a seu lado. Mas a Deusa tomou a palavra e interveio. Colocando-lhe levemente a mão no ombro, assegurou-lhe que não tinha nada a temer pela vida do seu pai, ele estava a salvo com ela. E que ele deveria partir e seguir em frente, tornar-se num líder bom e justo e guiar todas aquelas pessoas ao novo mundo em segurança. Tílius hesitou. Ele estava com medo. Ele não sabia se era capaz de abandonar assim o seu querido pai e tornar-se líder no seu lugar. Desamparado, ele soltou um profundo suspiro de desespero e caindo de joelhos por terra, chorou amargamente.   
Um breve momento depois, a voz embargada e fraca de Talon, chamou-o de volta à realidade. Ele também chorava e as suas forças estavam no limite. O escudo iria ceder a qualquer instante assim que Tílius passasse pelo portal. Ele limpou as lágrimas grossas que corriam na sua face e aceitou o seu destino. E com um intenso olhar, lacrimejoso e cheio de saudade, disse adeus e virou-se para atravessar o portal. A última coisa que ele viu foi um sorriso terno na cara de seu pai, a Deusa a seu lado e um enorme clarão de energia.

\- Então, o que acharam do resto da história? – Perguntei eu, para quebrar o silêncio que tinha descido sobre a sala.- Para além do conhecimento que ganham em saber como se formou a nossa civilização e a breve história dos nossos antepassados, alguém sabe qual a lição que podemos tirar desta história?  
Por instantes ninguém falou e fitaram-me como que se estivessem seriamente a pensar no que tinham acabado de ouvir. A parte final da história foi mais pesada emocionalmente e era compreensível que isso lhes trouxesse um pouco de tristeza. Eu tentei dar-lhes um empurrão e fazer com que se sentissem mais a vontade para responder.  
\- Ninguém quer tentar responder? Acredito que todos vocês sabem a resposta.  
\- Que devemos ser…- Balbuciou o Noem, hesitante e escondido atrás do Garok. - …Amigos uns dos outros e trabalhar em equipa?  
\- Muito bem, Noem! É a lição mais importante que podemos tirar desta breve história. Muitas vezes esquecemo-nos do que realmente é importante e nem sempre é fácil entender as outras pessoas mas temos que fazer um esforço e ter consciência que partilhamos o mesmo mundo com eles e não podemos ser tão egoístas ao ponto de fazer mal aos outros. Afinal não podemos construir o nosso futuro sozinhos, não é verdade? Precisamos uns dos outros e por isso, tem que haver respeito.  
\- Marian? – Perguntou Kalis, meio embaraçado e curioso.   
\- Sim Kalis, o que se passa?  
\- O que aconteceu aos Neriamus?  
Eu já estava a espera que fizessem aquela pergunta, era apenas uma questão de tempo mas nunca me sentia verdadeiramente preparada para lhes dar a resposta. Sempre que ouvia aquele nome, um arrepio frio percorria todo o meu corpo deixando-me gelada até aos ossos. Eu não tinha as respostas que procuravam. Ninguém tinha.  
\- Tens razão, Kalis. Aposto que todos vocês querem saber o mesmo. – Respondi eu, lançando-lhes um meio sorriso e tentando falar normalmente, para esconder o meu nervosismo. – Mas lamento dececionar vos, ninguém sabe o que aconteceu depois disto que vos acabei de contar. Isso é algo que permanece um mistério para todos. Os mais velhos e sábios dizem que depois de destruírem quase toda a dimensão, eles se foram embora para outros lugares para continuar o seu reinado de conquistas e destruição. Outros dizem que simplesmente caíram no esquecimento e desapareceram. Desde que os nossos antepassados se refugiaram aqui em Salos, que não há comunicação ou notícias dos mundos exteriores. Ninguém sabe o que há lá fora agora.  
Na sala voltou a cair o silêncio e pairavam no ar olhares fixos de curiosidade misturados com medo e espanto. Estavam entusiasmados com o facto de haver um grande mistério à sua volta mas também receosos pelo desconhecido e pelo facto de que o inimigo malvado e cruel das histórias, ainda podia andar por perto.   
\- Mas não há motivo para receios, não houve mais nenhuma história ou relato sobre este inimigo e temos vivido em paz desde então por isso, não fiquem preocupados. Bem, parece que estou a perder o tato a escolher as minhas histórias, queria que tivesse sido uma história emocionante e divertida mas acho que só acabei por vos assustar. Hum, eu acho que se calhar vou ter que deixar de contar histórias.  
\- Não! – Responderam todos em coro, aflitos com tal pensamento.  
\- Não podes Marian! – Acrescentou o Garok, todo atrapalhado e corando que nem um tomate por agora ter a atenção da sala toda focada nele. – Não era a mesma coisa sem as tuas histórias!  
Eu simplesmente sorri deliciada. E um risinho tímido surgiu como uma onda crescente pela sala.  
\- A sério? Fico contente. Então vamos terminar aqui por hoje. Já está a fazer-se tarde e vocês precisam de voltar para casa.  
Todos se levantaram ordeiramente, aliviados por ter acabado a aula e dizendo-me um pequeno adeus, arrumaram as suas carteiras, pegaram nas suas mochilas e saíram porta fora.  
Quando fiquei sozinha, a minha mente ficou perdida em pensamentos. Não pude deixar de pensar que, apesar de não podermos sair e conhecer o resto da dimensão, Salonis é um ótimo sítio para viver. Continua a ser uma vida um pouco limitada é verdade mas, é aqui que temos a nossa casa, a nossa família e amigos. Salonis levou séculos até evoluir e transformar-se no que é hoje, uma cidade bonita, saudável e cheia de vida. O centro da nossa cidade é um grande templo de pedra, que fica atrás da fonte de Nihelen e onde mora o velho Oráculo. À sua volta desenvolvem-se todas as outras coisas. A Norte, fica a floresta sagrada, onde todos os animais são livres e nunca são caçados. É lá que os curandeiros vão apanhar as ervas e plantas para fazer remédios e tónicos. A oeste, fica a parte mais comercial e moderna, com as grandes bancas de comércio onde se fazem trocas e vendas, assim como as escolas e os locais de trabalho. A Sul, fica a zona habitacional, onde estão construídas todas as casas e para onde todos se dirigem no final de mais um longo dia de trabalho. E a Este, ficam os campos e os celeiros. Estes são a nossa principal fonte de sustento pois todos somos vegetarianos. Nós não comemos carne porque acreditamos que todos os animais são sagrados e que têm o direito de coexistir pacificamente com os humanos. O único contratempo, é o ano da seca que acontece sempre a cada três anos. O nosso abastecimento automático de água, demora um ano a encher e fornece-nos água para um período de três anos portanto, no ano de intervalo temos que fazer alguns sacrifícios e não podemos regar as colheitas com a água necessária para ter alimento abundante. Mas isso apenas se reflete na nossa gestão de recursos, o que normalmente já temos planeado de antemão. Durante o resto do tempo, levamos uma vida normal, cada um ciente do seu papel na sociedade, contribuindo para que nada falte e para que a nossa cidade continue a evoluir.


	6. Capítulo Um - parte 2

Nessa manhã madruguei e como ainda era cedo, decidi terminar alguns pormenores da minha aula. Depressa vieram as sete horas e, depois de um rápido pequeno-almoço, tive de sair e ir para a escola. Era interessante passar pelas ruas aquela hora da manhã pois podia ver as pessoas a sair das suas casas para irem trabalhar mas não antes de se despedirem das suas famílias. Para as pessoas de Salonis a família vinha sempre em primeiro lugar. Eu não trocava aquela altura da manhã por nada deste mundo. Não me importava de perder alguns minutos do meu tempo para observar todas as pessoas com quem me cruzava. Um pai que com um largo sorriso nos lábios, pegava na sua filha ao colo, rodopiando com ela segura nos seus braços fortes, fazendo-a sorrir e em seguida lhe dava um beijo terno na sua face rosada. Um marido que ao pé da porta de casa, se despedia da sua esposa dando-lhe um caloroso e apertado abraço e um beijo apaixonado. Ou ainda, um pequeno e traquinas rapaz que passava por mim a correr para conseguir apanhar o seu grupo de amigos, que o esperavam um pouco mais à frente na rua e o chamavam insistentemente para que se apressasse. Ninguém tinha medo de perder alguns minutos do seu precioso tempo, para se poderem despedir das pessoas amadas e de as ouvir desejar-lhes um bom dia. Eram momentos como estes que me davam alento e que me inspiravam a seguir em frente. As crianças eram, são e sempre serão, o nosso futuro e era meu dever fazer com que viessem a ser boas pessoas e bons cidadãos.  
Já estava perto e no fim daquela rua já podia ver a escola. A escola era um edifício diferente do que qualquer outro edifício em Salonis. Tinha sido construída toda em madeira e estava coberta de uma tinta especial e transparente que evitava que as térmitas, o calor, o frio, a humidade e o passar do tempo danificassem a madeira. A escola era também o edifício mais colorido, tudo por causa das várias pinturas que enchiam as suas paredes. O edifício em si dividia-se em quatro partes: o local de ensino, a cantina, a estufa e o ginásio. O ginásio ficava no lado direito da escola e era uma divisão muito ampla, que abrangia o campo de jogos e corrida, o campo de treino para os feitiços e os balneários. A cantina ficava na parte de trás e era um só espaço, cheio de cadeiras, mesas e com uma grande cozinha. No exterior da escola, de cada um dos lados, ficavam as múltiplas casas de banho. No lado esquerdo ficava situada a estufa, uma grande divisão em vidro e a arrecadação, onde se guardavam todos os materiais e plantas necessários para a criação dos feitiços e poções. O local de ensino ficava no meio de tudo e estava dividido da seguinte forma: o rés-do-chão, onde eu e a Alaris dávamos aulas de ensino geral, poções, feitiços e canto; O primeiro andar, onde a Salim e o Jade davam aulas de música, dança e as bases de combate corpo a corpo, que tinham lugar no ginásio; O segundo andar, onde o Uni e a Tarin davam aulas de arte, pintura, escultura e estudo de objetos mágicos. E finalmente no sótão ficava o escritório da diretora Valera, que era quem dirigia a escola. Cada andar tinha duas salas amplas, uma para cada professor e a sua turma.  
Quando cheguei à escola, tive uma visão muito agradável ainda que fosse invulgar. Pela primeira vez, todos os meus alunos tinham chegado antes de mim e esperavam à porta da escola para podermos entrar todos juntos. Embora surpresa, fiquei contente pois mostrava um certo interesse na história do nosso povo e nos nossos antepassados. Mas eu estava intrigada, seria apenas curiosidade?

\- Bom dia, crianças. Estou a ver que também madrugaram hoje. – Disse eu, sorrindo deliciada e curiosa para saber o que iriam dizer.  
\- Bom dia, Marian. – Cumprimentou-me a Salora. – Eu gostei muito da aula de ontem.  
\- Mas para dizer a verdade. - Interrompeu o Kalis. – O que todos nós mais gostámos foi de ouvir a história. Vais acabá-la depois da aula de hoje, Marian?  
\- Sim, Kalis. – Respondi eu, com um largo sorriso nos lábios. – Depois da nossa aula prometo que vou acabar de contar a história mas com uma condição, quero que me prometam que vão estar com muita atenção à nossa aula de hoje, está bem?  
\- Sim, Marian. – Responderam todos em uníssono, enquanto se viravam e corriam pelo pátio, para chegarem primeiro à sala de aula.  
Eu sorria contente. Eram momentos como este, que eu esperava receber como pagamento pelo meu trabalho, era bom ver a sua alegria e o seu interesse nas nossas aulas e nas histórias que eu lhes lia. Antes de entrar olhei para o céu. Estava um dia lindo! O céu podia não ser de verdade mas mesmo assim, não deixava de ser bonito. Ao baixar o olhar, reparei numa figura que me olhava através da janela do segundo andar. Era o Uni e estava, uma vez mais, a observar-me. Assim que ele se apercebeu de que eu tinha reparado nele e que agora olhava fixamente para a sua janela, ele desviou-se rapidamente e voltou de novo a sua atenção para os preparativos da sua aula. Era sempre a mesma coisa, aqueles olhares, o observar à distância e quando queríamos conversar com ele parecia que a sua cabeça estava sempre noutro lugar, muito distante. Mas porque é que ele já não se abria comigo? O Uni era um amigo querido que ambas conhecíamos desde crianças. Ele era da minha idade mas assim como eu, ainda não se tinha decidido sobre qual o ofício que ia seguir. Ele era um pouco mais alto do que eu, moreno e de porte atlético e bem definido, com um cabelo preto, curto e sedoso, e uns olhos cor de mel luminosos e sinceros. E apesar de ele ser bonito e charmoso, eu apenas gostava dele como amigo. Mas a Salim aproveitava sempre todas as oportunidades que tinha para se armar em casamenteira ao tentar juntar-nos. Mas o Uni há muito que tinha deixado de ser o “nosso” Uni, o mesmo rapaz que nós conhecemos em criança e com o qual crescemos juntas. Desde a morte da sua mãe, há vinte e cinco anos atrás, que ele se fechou de tudo e de todos. Nunca ninguém se preocupou com isso, apenas diziam que ele era tímido e aquela era a sua forma de expressar a sua dor pela perda da mãe e que, mais tarde ou mais cedo, ele voltaria a ser o rapaz que todos conheciam. O que nunca aconteceu.  
Não podia ficar ali a sonhar acordada e quando tentei avançar para atravessar o pátio e me dirigir à sala de aula, senti que alguém me puxava a saia gentilmente.  
\- Oh! Olá Nalina. Esqueci-me de ti, não foi querida? – Perguntei eu sorrindo e baixando-me, toquei-lhe na ponta do nariz com o meu indicador. – Ora vamos lá entrar então. Já devem estar todos à nossa espera.  
Ela sorriu e respondeu com um leve aceno de cabeça e agarrando a sua pequena mão fofinha, atravessamos juntas o pátio até à sala de aula. Ao entrarmos, reparei que algo não estava bem e que deviam estar a preparar alguma coisa. Em vez de estarem todos sentados e prontos para começarmos a nossa aula, estavam todos reunidos em volta da minha secretária a colocar lá uma pequena caixa quadrada coberta com um papel de padrão florido.  
\- Mas o que é que se passa aqui? – Perguntei eu curiosa e falando um pouco mais alto para que me pudessem ouvir acima do barulho dos seus murmúrios coletivos.  
Todos se viraram instintivamente na direção da minha voz, sabendo que tinham sido descobertos.  
\- Marian. – Começou a explicar a Noem num tom um pouco chateado. – Isto era para ser surpresa e nós íamos esconder a caixa mas tu entraste e viste por isso, já não dá para fazermos o que queríamos. Tu estragaste tudo ao entrar antes do tempo. Mas enfim, agora temos de ir para o plano B.  
Eu fiquei estupefacta e nem abri a boca mas o que é que elas estavam a tramar agora?  
\- Tens de prometer que não vais espreitar nem abrir a caixa até ser o dia do teu aniversário. Prometes, Marian? – Replicou o Talin, olhando para mim com um olhar muito sério.  
Eu não resisti e soltei uma gargalhada. Eles tentaram não rir também e abafaram umas tímidas gargalhadas mas ao ver que ainda se mantinham sérios, eu resolvi colaborar na sua brincadeira.  
\- Muito bem, eu prometo. Agora por favor, façam silêncio e sentem-se para podermos começar finalmente a nossa aula. Hoje vamos falar da nossa mãe natureza e o que devemos fazer para a respeitar e proteger.  
Todos os dias, a Diretora Valera Larnos gostava de dar uma espreitadela nas salas de aula para ver se tudo corria bem e para desejar os bons dias a todos. Ela era uma mulher de estatura média, esbelta, muito bonita e ainda com um ar jovem apesar dos seus mil duzentos e oito anos. Tinha uns olhos cor de esmeralda, cheios de vida e brilho, longas e gordas pestanas bem penteadas, uns cabelos encaracolados presos num penteado que parecia ter demorado horas a fazer, pretos como ébano, que fazia com que sobressaíssem um pouco mais as suas bochechas rosadas e uns lábios carnudos, bonitos e vermelhos. E como andava sempre bem vestida, era normal que quando ela entrasse numa sala todos os olhares se concentrassem nela. Mas eu conhecia bem a diretora Valera e para ela estar bem vestida não era vaidade mas sim meras formalidades.  
Para podermos aceder aos andares superiores da escola, tínhamos que subir uma belíssima escadaria com um grosso corrimão, que tinha tantos ziguezagues que mais parecia uma serpente. Aquela escadaria já era muito antiga e como tal, tinha muitas histórias para contar e era impossível de resistir para as crianças mais traquinas que se divertiam a escorregar pelo seu serpenteado corrimão, quando se certificavam que ninguém estava a observá-los. E como era habitual, a diretora Valera deixou o conforto do seu escritório e desceu pela escadaria, para começar a sua ronda visitando as salas de aula, uma a uma. Depois de visitar todas as outras salas, ela tinha chegado finalmente à minha sala e como costuma fazer, deu três leves pancadas na porta antes de entrar e saudar a todos.  
\- Bom dia, Marian. Peço desculpa por estar a interromper a tua aula mas só queria verificar se estava tudo bem por aqui. Está tudo em ordem? – Perguntou ela, num tom de boa disposição e mostrando um breve sorriso.  
\- Bom dia, Diretora Valera. Sim, por aqui está tudo em ordem. Como pode ver, já todos começaram a fazer os exercícios que lhes pedi. – Respondi eu, retribuindo o sorriso.  
\- Bom dia, crianças! – Perguntou ela, virando agora a sua atenção para as crianças e mostrando agora abertamente um sorriso amigável.  
\- Bom dia, Diretora Valera. – Responderam todos em coro.  
\- Bem, posso ver que estão todos bem-dispostos. Assim é que eu gosto. Muito bem, não vos interrompo mais. Eu ainda tenho muita coisa para fazer hoje e vejo que vocês também estão ocupados com os vossos exercícios. Até logo, Marian. E até logo, crianças.  
Todos lhe dissemos adeus com um pequeno aceno de mãos e um amplo sorriso nos lábios. Enquanto todos trabalhavam nos seus exercícios, eu aproveitei para dar uma vista de olhos pela sala de aula e comecei a recordar todas as coisas engraçadas que já tinham acontecido ali. Num extremo da sala, estava o quadro preto e a minha secretária. No outro extremo, estavam os cacifos de metal que eram usados pelas crianças para guardar os seus materiais, uma estante com os mais variados livros, uma pequena mesa redonda enfeitada com uma toalha lisa, branca e com umas folhas verdes cor de maçã estampadas e uma jarra de vidro com flores silvestres. E no chão ao pé dessa estante, estava situado o nosso famoso “Cantinho das Histórias”, que não era nada mais, nada menos do que um aglomerado de pequenas, redondas, fofinhas e coloridas almofadas espalhadas naquele canto da sala. Na parede do lado direito, era onde estavam situadas as únicas janelas da sala, quatro grandes janelas que ocupavam quase toda a parede e por onde entrava toda a luz do dia e na parede oposta era onde se encontravam expostos os desenhos. Mas a minha atenção dobrava-se agora, não nos desenhos da parede nem nas crianças que atarefadas continuavam a fazer os trabalhos que lhes tinha dado, mas sim numa pequena pintura de uma borboleta que estava pintada no canto da janela mais próxima da minha secretária. Ainda me lembro como se tivesse acontecido apenas ontem, do primeiro dia de aulas da pequena Nalina, quando ela pintou aquela borboleta na janela. Tudo resultado de uma partida que os seus novos companheiros resolveram fazer porque ainda não a conheciam e porque era nova no grupo. Influenciaram-na na ideia de que devia pintar algo na janela mesmo sabendo que era proibido e que ela acabaria por ser castigada. A Nalina ainda nada sabia sobre as nossas regras por isso, aceitou fazer o que lhe sugeriram. Ela ficou contente por fazer novos amigos e por ver que a aceitavam tão bem no grupo apesar de ela ser nova. Mas mais tarde, ela depressa percebeu que toda aquela repentina amizade não era o que parecia. Quando eu cheguei à sala de aula, suspeitei de que algo se passava pois não estavam a brincar e uma conversa acesa estava a ter lugar entre a pequena Nalina e um dos seus novos amigos de grupo. Mas que imediatamente se calaram mal me viram entrar na sala. Eu olhei em redor para ver e observar as caras e expressões de todos, nunca os vi com tamanha culpa estampada no rosto e foi quando os meus olhos acidentalmente viram a pintura na janela. Confrontei-os e pedi que me explicassem o que se tinha passado mas para minha surpresa, ninguém quis falar e mantiveram-se em silêncio. Não entendi por que motivo não queriam falar comigo e explicar-me o que se estava a passar. Mas logo percebi o porquê, quando olhei para a pequena Nalina, ela estava cabisbaixa e duas lágrimas silenciosas corriam livremente pelas suas bochechas coradas. Eu sabia que aquela discussão entre eles trouxe ao de cima a verdade sobre a sua partida e como depois ela estava magoada e a chorar pelo que fizeram, a culpa não deixava que falassem contra ela. Então, mantiveram-se em silêncio e a olhar fixamente para o chão. Palpitava-me que tudo aquilo era obra de uma partida que eles quiseram pregar à ‘miúda nova’ do grupo mas que correu mal. Era o esperado mas fiquei contente que tivessem aprendido a lição mesmo antes de tudo acabar. Mais tarde, lá consegui fazer com que me contassem a história toda sobre o que tinham feito. Fiquei feliz por ver que estavam finalmente a crescer e a aprender com os seus erros. 

Sem darmos por isso, o tempo voa e quando olhei para o relógio na parede ao pé da porta, já eram quatro horas da tarde e hora de acabar a lição de hoje.  
\- Já está na hora de terminarmos por hoje, crianças. Ora bem, vamos lá recapitular. Hoje aprendemos que a natureza…Jazi?  
\- Que a natureza é quem nos dá tudo o que precisamos para sobreviver.  
\- Muito bem, Jazi. Para além disso, também aprendemos que devemos…Seren?  
\- Aprendemos que devemos respeitar sempre a natureza pois sem ela morreríamos.  
\- Isso mesmo, Seren. Estou a ver que estiveram todos com atenção. E como vos prometi, está na hora da história.  
\- Sim! – Gritaram todos, contentes e eufóricos por finalmente ser hora da história.  
\- Calma crianças, não façam tanto barulho, vocês têm que arrumar tudo primeiro e só depois é que vamos para o “Cantinho das Histórias”, está bem?  
Eu guardei o meu caderno de apontamentos dentro da minha sacola e dirigi-me depois à estante dos livros para retirar de lá o livro azul de capa grossa, que tinha umas letras vermelhas e douradas, para continuar a contar a história que tínhamos começado no dia anterior. Acomodei-me numa das fofinhas e coloridas almofadas e depois esperei, assistindo divertida, enquanto todos se apressavam para ver quem arrumava tudo primeiro.


	7. Capítulo Um - Parte 1

Apesar da nuvem sombria que cobria toda aquela dimensão desde a grande batalha, na estrela Salos ainda existia vida, lá bem no centro desta estrela brilhante e ardente, viviam humanos pacíficos. Esta estrela podia ser grande e quente mas o seu núcleo era frio e cheio de cavernas, onde nem um raio de luz aparecia, era quase perfeito para ser o novo lar de uma espécie em extinção.  
Os nossos antepassados foram outrora humanos que viviam espalhados pelos planetas da dimensão Alos. Existia paz e os governantes de todas as nações e raças entendiam-se mutuamente e pairava sobre eles o respeito pela vida, o que fazia com que conseguissem trabalhar pelo bem comum. Claro que, nem sempre estavam de acordo em tudo e às vezes, até surgia uma discussão mais acesa mas nenhum deles queria recorrer à violência ou à guerra e como tal, tentavam sempre escolher a alternativa que colocasse ambas as partes contentes. Para que deste modo, pudessem desfrutar da vida e viver a alegria de verem as suas crianças crescerem com um futuro promissor, por muitas e longas gerações.  
Mas, aos poucos, algo foi mudando. Aparecia e desaparecia, uma nova e estranha presença no horizonte, ainda era fraca mas ameaçava sérias mudanças se algum dia se viesse a manifestar.  
Como o tempo nunca pára, as gerações mais velhas iam desaparecendo e davam lugar às mais novas, nova vida e novos costumes floresciam e cresciam, dando ainda mais brilho a uma dimensão que era muito rica em diversidade. No entanto, não existe equilíbrio onde houver só o bem e não o seu oposto por isso, também a força e o poder continuaram a crescer naquela presença misteriosa.  
Depois de tantas gerações adormecida e após tantos séculos sem se manifestar ou sequer tentar o contacto, a estranha presença acordou finalmente. Depois de passar todo este tempo adormecida, tinha agora reunido toda a informação e o poder de que necessitava para os atacar. Pois durante este sono fictício, eles souberam esperar pacientemente, recolhendo informação e estudando o seu modo de vida, as suas forças e fraquezas, os seus meios de defesa. Mas souberam, principalmente, escolher a melhor altura para atacar. Já tinham séculos e séculos de experiência, pois este era o seu único modo de vida e de cada vez que o punham em prática, aperfeiçoavam ainda mais a sua maldade. O seu esquema podia ser simples e demorado mas era muito eficaz. Não valia a pena serem tão impiedosos e destruírem tudo, pois acabariam por ficar sem nada para governar. Então, eles aprenderam que era melhor desta maneira, assim garantiam um império mais vasto e cheio de súbditos, e também mais almas para escravizarem e dobrarem à sua malvada vontade. Sendo o seu único objetivo tornarem-se senhores absolutos de todo o universo.  
Entraram em Palir, o mais pequeno e longínquo planeta, como uma forma de vida muito comum, uma planta, que pelo facto de ser desconhecida despertava curiosidade e fascinação nos seus habitantes. As pessoas, ingénuas e guiadas pela sua curiosidade, foram atraídas para o perigo sem o saberem. A estranha planta, de aspeto rugoso e de cor arroxeada, depressa se adaptou às condições climatéricas daquele planeta. E cresceu e deu fruto. Como não aparentava ser perigosa e os seus frutos não pareciam ser venenosos, as pessoas sentiram-se tentadas a provar. O fruto da árvore desconhecida era apelativo aos sentidos, era redondo e de um vermelho vivo, com uma roda amarela no topo junto ao trepo que o ligava à árvore e o seu cheiro era adocicado, o que enchia o ar de um aroma convidativo e impossível de resistir. Depressa aquele novo e exótico fruto se tornou aditivo e após o provarem uma vez, não conseguiam parar de o comer. Os palirianos ficaram excitadíssimos com a chegada deste novo fruto, era o pontapé de saída que precisavam para melhorar as suas condições económicas que estavam a viver naquele momento. Tudo o que tiveram que fazer foi lançar alguma publicidade sobre este novo e exótico fruto que nunca ninguém tinha ouvido falar e depois iniciar a produção em massa das árvores do fruto. A ideia dos palirianos resultou melhor do que o que eles estavam à espera e a notícia espalhou-se por todo o lado mais rápido que a velocidade da luz. Todos receberam a notícia entusiasticamente e mal podiam esperar para provar do tal fruto que era falado em todos os planetas. Agora que o plano estava em ação, só restava ao inimigo esperar. Tempo e paciência eram as suas duas melhores qualidades.  
Em pouco tempo, o famoso fruto ao qual puseram o nome de Rudis, passou a ser cultivado em massa e enviado para todos os outros planetas. Tudo isto, começou a trazer para Palir riqueza e prosperidade, que era exatamente o que eles queriam para que finalmente pudessem sair do buraco económico em que se encontravam e para que pudessem gozar novamente de fartura e tempos felizes. Mas os palirianos acabaram por receber mais do que aquilo que estavam à espera, pois com o passar do tempo, em vez de serem eles a viver o sucesso e a gozar a fortuna e fartura que o Rudis lhes tinha trazido, aconteceu o oposto e era o fruto que agora dominava as suas vidas. Eles ficaram viciados no aditivo fruto e acabaram por deixar de o vender aos outros e começaram a consumi-lo excessivamente, em substituição de todos os outros alimentos necessários para a sua sobrevivência. Aquilo fazia tudo parte do astuto plano do inimigo que, usando estes frutos, enfraquecia a mente de quem os comia e os tornava presas fáceis para manipular através da força e do medo. Os palirianos estavam cegos e desorientados e não conseguiam pensar por si próprios, deixaram de utilizar as redes de distribuição de alimentos, de se comunicar com os seus aliados e amigos de longa data dos outros povos e transformaram-se em casulos vazios, sem vontade própria, que apenas se deixavam guiar pelo poder manipulativo do inimigo. E os sentimentos que até ali tinham sido guardados e colocados de lado para o bem de todos, eram agora seduzidos a voltar à superfície e a serem livres. Sentimentos como a raiva, a ambição, o ódio e o egoísmo, tudo o que a humanidade tinha de pior. A todo o momento surgiam discussões, depois das discussões vieram os conflitos e por fim as lutas e guerras. Todos os bons sentimentos, os momentos felizes e acima de tudo o seu lar, tudo o que era importante para a sanidade mental e a sobrevivência do espírito humano, desapareciam para sempre a cada conflito, a cada golpe, a cada derramamento de sangue inocente…  
Já ninguém se entendia, não havia paz e reinava a guerra, o ódio e a desconfiança. Todos os povos chocavam uns contra os outros, pois esta desgraça não consumiu apenas Palir mas sim todos os outros planetas e povos desta dimensão. A escuridão envolveu o nosso povo e parecia não haver esperança de alcançar um futuro melhor ou um futuro sequer.

\- Hum…está a fazer-se tarde. Já está a escurecer. – Disse eu, olhando para a janela e depois para o grupo de crianças que me observavam silenciosas. – Talvez seja melhor eu terminar esta história amanhã. Ela é muito grande e vocês precisam de descansar crianças.  
\- Não! – Disseram elas, todas juntas como um coro.  
\- Conta mais, por favor! Logo agora que a história estava na melhor parte. – Resmungou a pequena Nalina, sentada ao meu lado esquerdo.  
\- Sim. – Acrescentou a Salora, sentada à minha frente. – Eu quero saber o que lhes aconteceu, os maus não podem ganhar!  
Eu sorri deliciada, era engraçado ver como estas crianças realmente gostavam de histórias e se envolviam nelas sem se aperceberem.  
\- Ah, ainda bem que gostam da história. Mas receio que o resto tenha que ficar para amanhã. Já é tarde e são horas de vocês irem para casa ou os vossos pais vão ficar preocupados. Amanhã haverá muito tempo para terminar a história, isto é, se vocês se portarem bem durante a aula, senão não conto o resto.  
\- Sim, Marian. Até amanhã, Marian. – Responderam todos um pouco contrariados e com caras tristonhas.  
Eu sabia que elas queriam ficar e ouvir o resto da história do que voltarem para casa. Apesar de contrariadas, elas pegaram nas suas coisas e foram saindo. Eu sorri-lhes com carinho e recebi em troca muitos sorrisos marotos e acenos de mão, o que encheu o meu coração de alegria e o aqueceu para o resto do dia. Olhei para o relógio, já eram mais do que horas de eu ir para casa, eu estava exausta e, agora que pensava nisso, ainda não tinha comido nada a tarde toda e estava esfomeada. Então dirigi-me à minha secretária, peguei na minha sacola de tiracolo de pano de algodão em dois tons de azul, meti lá dentro o meu caderno de apontamentos e saí porta fora.  
Enquanto caminhava, não podia deixar de pensar por que razão tinha eu escolhido aquela história. Todas aquelas crianças adoravam ouvir-me a contar aquelas histórias e de brincar ao faz de conta com elas, de sonhar e fazer parte dessas aventuras, e de se imaginar no papel dos heróis e heroínas. E eu adorava contar-lhes histórias e sabia muitas, divertidas e cheias de aventura e fantasia mas por algum motivo, ultimamente aquela história era a que constantemente andava a martelar na minha cabeça. Era um bocado estranho mas de certeza que eu estava a imaginar coisas, estava a colocar problemas onde não os havia. O percurso não era muito longo e em breve eu chegaria a casa. Eu fazia o mesmo percurso todos os dias mas nunca me cansava de admirar Salonis. As suas ruas pavimentadas com hexágonos, os seus flutuantes candeeiros de metal com cristais coloridos e os seus magníficos jardins floridos em frente de cada casa. A nossa cidade era muito bonita e a diversidade era um ponto forte e bem visível a cada esquina. Existiam casas de todos os tamanhos e feitios, altas, baixas, quadradas e redondas, tudo o que se pudesse imaginar. E por exemplo, naquela rua por onde eu estava a passar, devo dizer que deviam gostar muito de animais pois reparei que em cada porta estavam trabalhados fantásticos relevos de animais. O facto de nenhuma casa ser exatamente igual de uma certa forma dava um toque especial a cada casa. Mas o que realmente gostava de admirar nesta minha viagem de regresso a casa era a fonte do conhecimento, também chamada de fonte de Nihelen. A fonte era um dos dois monumentos mais importantes de Salonis, o segundo era o Templo do velho Oráculo e ambos estavam situados no coração da nossa cidade. Eu costumava passar horas a olhar para as águas límpidas da fonte, a admirar os reflexos dos cristais que brilhavam no vidro e acariciar com os meus dedos os delicados pássaros esculpidos na fonte. O texto que ali estava escrito tinha sido gravado na pedra pelos nossos antepassados e com o passar do tempo foi ficando danificado e meio apagado, o que dificultava agora a sua leitura e perceção. O único que conhecia a verdadeira história do nosso povo era o velho Oráculo, a pessoa mais velha e sábia da nossa gente. E era ele também quem, juntamente com a água da fonte, ensinava os nossos curandeiros e curandeiras a recolher as ervas certas para fazer os remédios e a praticar a arte da cura.  
Era bom viver ali em Salonis, toda a gente se tentava dar bem pois ninguém é perfeito mas acima de tudo havia respeito uns pelos outros. Eu não tinha muitos amigos mas os poucos que tinha, eram leais. A minha melhor amiga era a minha irmã Salim, a minha companheira de todas as brincadeiras e aventuras. Nós éramos “quase” da mesma idade mas nada mudava o facto de que eu era a mais velha das duas. E, como tal, tinha de dar o exemplo. O que nem sempre acontecia. A Salim ainda era uma jovem, tinha acabado de fazer cento e noventa anos, enquanto eu já tinha passado a marca dos duzentos anos e era considerada agora uma adulta ativa e respeitada na nossa sociedade. Em Salonis, a média de vida a que aspirávamos eram mil anos, um milénio. O que não quer dizer que, não pudéssemos durar mais ou até morrer antes mas era a meta que aspirávamos atingir. A nossa sociedade estava dividida em seis partes: Novis (0-200 anos), Javis (200-400 anos), Adulis (400-600 anos), Sabis (600-800 anos) e Paderis (800-1000 anos). Sendo cada título atribuído a cada passagem do marco de duzentos anos. Mas todos sonhavam vir a alcançar a idade do velho Oráculo, três mil anos, três milénios de conhecimento e sabedoria. O que fazia do velho Oráculo o fundador e guia da nossa cidade. Abaixo do velho Oráculo, estavam os Jana, um grupo formado pelas pessoas mais velhas e experientes, que usavam o seu conhecimento e sabedoria para governar o nosso povo com justiça e retidão.  
Eu já tinha duzentos e dez anos, era agora uma Javis, era suposto eu ganhar mais responsabilidade e escolher um dos muitos ofícios exercidos pela nossa gente, para ajudar a nossa civilização a crescer e a manter-se ativa e viva. O trabalho como professora era apenas temporário pois todos passavam por esta fase para aprender as bases da magia e se educar nos valores mais importantes e para moldar os seus dons de maneira a ser mais fácil, mais tarde direciona-los para a sua verdadeira vocação. Mas eu até que gostava de ser professora, e se pudesse escolher, esta era a profissão que eu queria manter.  
Ia tão absorvida nos meus pensamentos, que nem reparei que tinha chegado a casa e só dei conta disso, quando a Salim veio ter comigo e me recebeu calorosamente. A Salim podia ser mais nova do que eu, dez anos, mas era exatamente da minha altura e tinha um porte mais atlético. Ela tinha o cabelo preto, comprido e liso, e o meu era um ruivo meio avermelhado, comprido e ondulado. Os seus olhos eram castanhos esverdeados e os meus eram verdes -água límpidos e brilhantes, como a água do mar. Os nossos olhos eram como duas amêndoas largas, uma íris redonda e brilhante como um berlinde, longas pestanas e umas orelhas pontiagudas. Apesar das diferentes personalidades, tínhamos gostos muito parecidos e isso podia ter complicado se não soubéssemos partilhar. Mas a Salim era a mais brincalhona de nós as duas.  
\- Marian! – Cumprimentou ela, atirando-se ao meu pescoço sorrindo. – Ainda bem que chegaste. Vou precisar da tua ajuda. Como sabes amanhã é o aniversário do papá e como toda a gente sabe tu és uma ótima cozinheira…  
\- Já percebi. – Interrompi eu, suspirando e olhando para os seus olhos suplicantes. – Queres que eu faça um dos meus bolos especiais e que te ajude a preparar a festa surpresa, não é Salim?  
\- Perspicaz como sempre mana. Eu sei que o papá disse que não queria uma festa este ano mas eu não consigo perceber o porquê e não o vou deixar passar o aniversário sem lhe fazer uma festa.  
\- O papá não quer festa? Não imagino porque será. – Disse eu, sorrindo e falando em tom irónico. – Talvez devido ao seu último aniversário, em que convidaste meia cidade e não tivemos comida nem condições para receber tanta gente.  
\- Ora…isso foi um pequeno precalço. - Respondeu ela, embaraçada. - E não fui eu que os convidei, eu apenas espalhei a palavra que íamos fazer uma festa ao papá, não tenho culpa que as pessoas tenham pensado que era para toda a gente vir.  
\- Ai Salim, tu nunca mudas. – Suspirei eu, levantando uma das minhas sobrancelhas e cruzando os braços.  
\- Bom, mas isso agora não interessa nada, o que me interessa saber é se me ajudas ou não. Vá lá. Ajudas-me?  
\- Hum…bem, eu acho que podia ajudar-te mas só com uma condição. Que apenas convidemos os amigos mais chegados do papá e a família para a festa e mais ninguém. Estamos entendidas?  
\- Sim senhor, meu comandante. – Respondeu ela, brincando e imitando o gesto de continência usado pelos soldados.  
\- Detesto quando fazes troça do que eu digo. É uma criancice.  
\- Adoro quando fazes essa cara de zangada, ficas engraçada.  
\- Pareces uma criança, Salim.  
Mas com as caretas que ela fazia, ao tentar imitar a minha cara de zangada, não consegui resistir e desatei a rir. A Salim juntou-se a mim e acabámos as duas a dar valentes gargalhadas.  
\- Muito bem, sabes que não consigo ficar zangada contigo por muito tempo, arranjas sempre maneira de eu te perdoar. Mas agora já chega de brincadeira, temos muito que fazer se queremos ter tudo pronto para o aniversário do papá.  
\- Não te preocupes, eu vou mantê-lo ocupado.  
\- Mas é que nem sonhes! Não penses que te livras assim disto, eu não vou trabalhar sozinha. Temos que arranjar outra maneira de manter o papá ocupado até mais tarde amanhã no trabalho.  
\- E que tal se falarmos com o melhor amigo do papá, o Tocai? Ele costuma alinhar nestas coisas.  
\- Boa ideia. Ok, então amanhã tratas tu disso. Agora vamos para dentro que se faz tarde.  
Antes de entrar, vislumbrei uma última vez a fachada da nossa casa. Não era nenhum palacete mas era uma casa bonita e acolhedora. E eu gostava dela tal e qual como ela era pois estava cheia de memórias e recordações tão boas, que só isso já fazia dela a melhor casa do universo. O papá no último verão, tinha-a pintado com uma cor de tijolo, quente e chamativa, muito diferente do azul deslavado da pintura anterior. Tínhamos rés-do-chão e primeiro andar e também um pequeno sótão. Na fachada da casa ficava a varanda, sítio onde tantas vezes nos juntávamos para ler um livro ou admirar as outras casas da rua. Todas as casas foram construídas com uma vedação à volta e um pequeno jardim interno, e a nossa não era exceção. A vedação era toda em madeira e era engraçado ver como as trepadeiras adoravam entrelaçar-se nas tábuas, enfeitando assim a nossa vedação de um verde folheado e ao mesmo tempo selvagem. A culminar esta simples e modesta vedação, encontrava-se um longo e largo portão, arredondado no topo, no qual tinha uma pequena e robusta tabuleta que dizia: “ Casa dos Lumis”. Lumis era o sobrenome da nossa família. Na parte interior da vedação, tínhamos um jardim, maioritariamente coberto por relva, limpa e curtinha. Do portão à entrada da casa, existia um caminho de pedras, ladeado por alguns canteiros de flores e no meio do percurso, havia uma fonte redonda de pedra que jorrava água para cima e para baixo, como que a dançar ao ritmo de uma melodia. Isto fazia-me relembrar todas as vezes que eu e a Salim brincávamos à apanhada à volta daquela fonte. Quando entrámos em casa, a Salim tratou de enviar uma aki preta com a mensagem presa na pata para o Tocai, para que ele detivesse o papá até mais tarde no trabalho. De maneira a dar-nos tempo para terminarmos todos os preparativos a tempo para a sua festa surpresa. Depois, dedicou-se a fazer os convites para a festa. Eu, por outro lado, tinha também as mãos cheias de trabalho.  
Duas horas depois, eu já tinha organizado quase tudo para a festa. De um lado, tinha a lista de ingredientes que era necessário comprar no mercado. No outro, tinha as listas de como ia organizar as coisas, de como ia ficar enfeitada a sala e a comida e bolos a fazer. Por hoje, estava feito tudo o que podia fazer mas amanhã ia ser um dia muito atarefado e cheio de correria, se queríamos ter tudo pronto a tempo conforme o planeado.


End file.
